Lettered
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: Bonnie Bennett travels back in time once she convinces herself that she and her friends could've had a normal life if Katherine had been sacrificed when Klaus had planned. What she doesn't expect is for Klaus to be taken in by the mystery of her arrival and her behavior so much so that he is willing to seduce her in order to learn her secrets even if he has to use Elijah to do it.
1. Chapter One: In Want of a Witch

**Title:** Lettered

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Time-travel

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah, Klaus/Katherine (One-sided), Katherine/Elijah, Bonnie/Trevor (One-sided), Trevor/Katherine (One-sided), Matt/Elena, Damon/Lucy, Jeremy/Caroline, Stefan/Emily, Tyler/Rebekah, Kol/OC, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie Bennett travels back in time once she convinces herself that she and her friends could've had a normal life if Katherine had been sacrificed when Klaus had planned. What she doesn't expect is for Klaus to be taken in by the mystery of her arrival and her behavior so much so that he is willing to seduce her in order to learn her secrets even if he has to use Elijah to do it. _Loosely_ based on Cyrano de Bergerac. Klonnie/Bonlijah.

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Time-travel, ect.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Slightly edited repost. Wattpad is being stupid so I am posting my fics here just in case more of my stories start to dissappear due to Wattpad glitches. That site is beginning to annoy me. Anyway this is very loosely based off of Cyrano and it is actually more drama than comedy based. Not sure what else to say about this one. I don't totally remember the 1492 canon so excuse me if I chop and screw it a little bit and fuck shit up. Ya'll know I have zero respect for canon any damn way so. So basically the premise Klaus wanting to seduce Bonnie and when he realizes his old tricks won't work then he gets Elijah to write Bonnie poems and letters basically seducing her by proxy and well then shit gets complicated. This is mostly canon through 3x15. Frankly I don't even remember the canon stuff with Rose and Trevor, but whatever, for the sake of this story Trevor is working for Klaus at least in the beginning. Please don't message me regarding other fics. Things will be reposted in due time. Thanks for reading.**_

 **Chapter One: In Want Of A Witch**

Bonnie Bennett listened from where she was hidden as Caroline Forbes told Elena Gilbert that Bonnie loved her, while Bonnie tried to remember when her best friends had stopped actually being her best friends. Bonnie wasn't sure that she did love Elena anymore, and even if that love was still there, there was no way that it was as strong as it once had been. With all that Bonnie had done, given up, and loss for Elena's sake there was no way in hell that it could be. But Caroline had also said that Bonnie was always the one that ended up getting hurt, that at least Bonnie could agree with, though she hated the fact that she couldn't face Elena long enough to tell her that herself.

Bonnie had been hurt again but she really couldn't feel anything, not anymore. Even in knowing that her mother was in the next room going through the transition that would end in her becoming an abomination, the very thing that broke the balance that their kind had fought so hard to keep, Bonnie felt numb. Even with the tears that fell, she felt hollow. But this was Bonnie's fault as much as anyone else's because the problem was that Bonnie continuously spent her time serving the very things that she was meant to destroy; and now just as before someone that she loved was paying the price for her actions.

She wished that she could take it all back. That her Grams was still alive. That her mother had never abandon her for Elena's sake and been turned for the same reason. That she hadn't died for Elena's sake and been willing to give of herself over and over again until there was nothing left of the person that she once was for the same reason. She wished that she could feel because then perhaps she would scream, perhaps she wouldn't be hiding behind the wall like a coward unwilling to face the creator of her misery.

But had it really all been Elena? Not entirely. I had been in part her own choices, but those choices had been forced upon her. How many times did she have to bend to will of one vampire or another to help someone she loved or keep them all safe? Yes, that was who was at fault, vampires. They shouldn't have come, not to her town, not into her life. And why had they come? Elena. And so the cycle continued.

But there was another reason, another Petrova that could be held responsible. The Salvatore had returned not because of Elena, not entirely, Katherine had been their motivation though for different reasons. Even the Originals could be linked to the Petrova women. Klaus himself had been chasing after Katherine, though, had he been able to sacrifice her the first time he wouldn't have had to. Bonnie wished that he had, in spite of the fact that Katherine had been human at the time, because she knew what Katherine had become and because her death would have freed so many of so many losses and burdens.

If Katherine had died as a human then the Salvatore wouldn't exist as vampires. Klaus wouldn't have had a reason to come after her or sacrifice Elena. There would be no vampire to reveal Emily's true nature to get the witch burned at the stake. There would be no tomb to open in search of her that would kill Sheila Bennett. There would be no need for Bonnie to die fighting a possessed Alaric or to almost kill herself trying to kill Klaus. There would be no Damon to force his blood down Abby Bennett Wilson's throat and no Stefan to ignore Bonnie's pleas, as her mother was turned at the flip of a coin. But it wouldn't just be Bonnie's family that was safe from it all, and Bonnie let her mind stew on all of the possibilities, on the many lives that could be saved.

Bonnie's head snapped up. Suddenly she could no longer hear Elena appealing to Caroline to let her inside or Caroline appealing to Elena to understand. She could only hear the ringing in her ears and the epiphany that she had just reached being said over and over again like a mantra. Everything went back to the Petrova, to Elena, and to Katherine before that. But if Kathrine had been the one sacrificed, if she had been the one to die, it could have fixed everything.

Bonnie took one step forward and then another, her movements completely unconscious. She walked forward without even knowing where she was going; suddenly forgetting the mother who had left her that lay in the other room still not able to wake, along with everything else except the cycle her mind was moving in. Everything could be fixed and she had found the solution.

Tears blurred Bonnie's eyes as she moved forward but still she managed to make her way through the Forbes's house and out the back door. Her two best friends were too busy with discussing her to even notice her departure. Even though her mind was consumed by one thought, one need, Bonnie still managed to make her way through the streets of Mystic Falls; something inside guiding her to exactly where she needed to be in order to do exactly what needed to be done.

She barely noticed where she had ended up when she stopped in front of what had once been Sheila Bennett's house. She made her way up the walk and then ascended the steps. Flipping over the "welcome" mat; Bonnie retrieved the spare key hidden underneath it. Unlocking the door she walked inside; closing and locking the door behind her. Without a conscious thought a whispered spell left her lips that would allow her to work without being noticed or interrupted. Wiping the tears she hadn't even realized had been falling; Bonnie went for the stairs.

She could fix things. Not just for herself and her family but for everyone. Caroline could be human once more. Matt could have his sister back. Without Katherine would Elena even exist? Would it really be such a loss if she didn't? How many people had died in Elena's name already? How many more lives would be lost for her sake?

Bonnie made her way through the house and to the library. The room had long since become familiar to her; it housed her Grams' stores. Bonnie looked like a shell of a human as she made her way over to the book shelf in the far corner of the room; her movements stiff, her eyes glazed over. Her hands danced over each spine; her powers guiding her in her search. The spell she needed had to be there, she could find it if she concentrated, if she let her magic take the lead.

She wasn't sure if she could even go back in time; if the spirits would allow it. But she couldn't let her fear of the consequences restrict her, not this time, not in this. How many times had she helped others consequences be damned? That was what had brought her here. That was what had led her to this place. This desperation. This willingness to give anything, to do anything, to have her life back.

It didn't matter what had to be done. If she did manage to go back in time then she would gladly assist Klaus with the sacrifice. Gladly help him kill Katherine. And she would make sure the Petrova was dead; and Bonnie would be long gone before Klaus ever realized that he would need Katherine alive to build his army. And if she couldn't manage to assist Klaus then she would kill Katherine just to stop the bitch from existing in her time; from playing her games and creating the Salvatore, from being the key to all of their problems. It wouldn't matter that she was a human. Bonnie could never see Katherine as human. When she looked at her she would only see the lives that she would take and the people that she would damage. Whatever Bonnie had to do, the end result would be the same. She would be rid of Katherine and every vampire that had appeared because of her living on.

Bonnie's eyes alit with life as finally one of the books fell from the shelf. She watched the familiar sight of the pages flipping in rapid succession. When finally they stopped, she knelt down and picked up the book, careful not to lose the page.

"This is it," she whispered to herself. She studied the spell; memorizing it, every incantation, every needed element. She committed it all to memory, her senses heightened and in overdrive. The spell wasn't complicated given what it would do, but she was glad of it. She needed simple in her state. Her mind was blank outside of two things, the spell, and the need to make sure that Katherine was sacrificed in Elena's place. "I can fix it," her words rang out into the still silence, repeated like a mantra, "I can fix everything."

 **:::**

 _ **England, 1492**_

Trevor paced the length of the servant's chamber that was attached to the guest chamber that Katerina Petrova inhabited. They were nice for servant's quarters, almost as nice as the living quarters that were designated for guest; though not nearly as extravagant as not to cause suspicion. There was a large bed. A hand woven carpet. A small used desk in the corner with ink, a pen, and stationary. A small fireplace that was rarely ever used or cleaned. A small wooden washtub in the corner. There was even a trunk full of silks and linens to make dresses; not the finest materials but surely more extravagant than one would need for cooking, cleaning, and dumping out a piss pot. But there was a reason that the Lord Niklaus had gone to such trouble, it had all been done by design. Lord Niklaus had a thing about witches, and those who were kept by him were taken care of even if they didn't hold the most exalted position within the household.

Niklaus had been rather clear about what he wanted. The lovely Lady Katerina had only been in his presence but a day and already he felt that she needed looking after. "What would become of a lady that is forced to go without a maid?" Niklaus had asked.

However, Niklaus didn't just want any maid; he wanted a witch, a powerful one. It wasn't the first time that he had made such a request and as with the others Trevor knew that it would lead to trouble. Trevor wasn't entirely sure of Niklaus's plan but he had heard enough to know that the same way that the lord had planned on seducing Lady Katerina, he planned on seducing the witch into assisting him with whatever he had planned, just as he had with the others. Two birds with one stone, a stone with deceptive charms and even more deceptive blue eyes.

But even with the promise of silk dresses, high pay, and exceedingly well accommodations no witch that Trevor had approached would go near Niklaus. None of them wanted to be his instrument, not when so many that had flocked to him before were now dead or addicted to black magic. He had seduced and entrapped one too many witch it seemed and the demon had made a name for himself.

However, stopping the search was not an option for Trevor, not if he valued his life. Even with his own growing fondness for Katerina, Trevor knew that defying Klaus would be the equivalent to signing his own death certificate. So he would worry about doing what Klaus had asked of him first and worry about what Klaus had planned later.

Trevor looked at the small fire that blazed in the hearth and then out the window at the storm that brewed outside. He would be forced to search even on a night such as this.

Sighing Trevor put on his cloak and left the room that he had prepared for the witch that had yet to be found.

 **:::**

Bonnie stood in her back yard, ignoring the chill of the night air. She looked at the small antique, bejeweled hair comb, in her hand. The golden comb was worn and rusted, jewels and teeth missing in places. It had been found among Emily's belongings after she had been burned. It was one of the last possessions that the Bennett family had to remember her and yet she hadn't been the person to whom the comb belonged. The comb was not Emily's but Katherine's.

According to Emily's journal, the comb had been gifted to Katherine from Klaus. Katherine had kept the comb as a reminder to herself that she should never trust anyone, Emily had kept the comb for exactly the same reason after Katherine had revealed to the town that Emily had all but protected her from that she was a witch. While Katherine had escaped Klaus with her life, Emily had not been so lucky, and still Katherine had to gall to entrap Lucy years later. Lucy whose fear of Katherine had forced her to leave Bonnie's side when Bonnie had needed family and guidance the most. More and more reasons to hate Katherine were presenting themselves and Bonnie welcomed them.

Bonnie looked at the item in her other hand. It was a black talisman left to her by her Grams. She had opened it on her eighteenth birthday as instructed, though it had been the only present that she had received as no one else had even noticed the passing of the day. It hung from a silver chain, silver vines of vervain wrapped around the rectangular onyx stone. It was meant to help her hone her powers and protect her from danger. Bonnie put the necklace around her neck. It was the very first time that she had worn it. She couldn't bring herself to as opening the gift from her Grams had also reopened the wounds that her death had caused. She needed the necklace now however, just as she needed something rooted to the time in which Katherine inhabited, she needed something rooted to her own time as well in order to return. She would have to come home eventually, no matter what she changed by going back.

Bonnie looked down and it only took the mere inkling of a desire to light the black candles that were in a circle surrounding her. She clutched the comb in her hand until the teeth dug so far into the skin of her palm that she began to bleed, her mind focused on the incantation that she spoke. A mental image came to her unbidden. Klaus walking cobble stone streets, his hair longer but his smirk the same, blood staining the white shirt that he wore, his blue eyes in search of his next victim.

Bonnie continued to chant even as the image began to change. She didn't break her focus even as Elijah appeared behind her closed lids. She hadn't even spared the man a thought and yet there he was, sitting in a chair in front of a fire place, watching the storm that brewed outside.

Tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. Blood smeared the palm that she still clutched the comb in. The talisman around her neck warmed, abuzz with her power. None of it mattered, and so still she chanted. Even as the images of Klaus and Elijah seemed to intersect; both appearing in her mind's eye at once. Klaus scuttled down an alleyway, and then Bonnie could hear her own voice whispering his name even as she continued her chanting.

She watched as Klaus looked around him a frown on his face. Then the images faded and there was only Elijah. Elijah closing his eyes, attempting to find some rest until his brother's return. Then there was Bonnie's voice again, this time whispering his name. Elijah's eyes popped opened and he sat up in the chair. As he began to look around this image too began to fade.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked down at her hand just as she began to feel rain on her skin. The comb in her hand shone like new, even as her own necklace that she was scared might disappear as it didn't exist in the time that she was targeting, still hung from her neck. Bonnie began to feel dizzy her mind and body giving up at once. She closed her eyes and when the blackness came she welcomed it.

:::

 _ **England, 1492**_

Trevor sighed as he rode the carriage back the way he had come. Again he had tried and again he had failed. There were no shortage of lovely witches of all different backgrounds in England but none of them wanted anything to do with his master and so he was sure that he was as good as dead. Niklaus would return soon and when he did he would expect Trevor to deliver; and when Trevor didn't…he supposed that he could take Rose and he could run but how far would they get.

There was a jolt as the carriage came to a sudden stop. Trevor frowned, his patience nonexistent as the promise of Klaus' wrath had him on edge. When the coachman suddenly opened the door, drenched in rain and getting Trevor wet as well, he was close to draining the man dry. "What is it?" Trevor hissed.

The coachman sputtered, his brown eyes wide with fear. "There's a maiden," he said, his freckled cheeks flush, "In the road, sire."

Trevor blinked at him, wondering if the man had gone mad, or perhaps if he had been struck by lightning. "Excuse me," Trevor said.

"It is the truth sire," the coachman said, "She is quite indisposed sire."

Trevor frowned, before he pushed the man out of his way. "I suppose I had better have a look," he said.

The coachmen led him out to the front of the carriage and sure enough there was a maiden in the road. A naked and unconscious maiden. Her body was covered in mud, her hair sticking to her face in places. Even in the dark Trevor could see that she was the perfect specimen. Her legs, her hips, her breast. Trevor cleared his throat as he removed the cloak from around his shoulders. No matter the woman's position, or how she had come to be in middle of the road without a stitch of clothing, he knew that she should be afforded some respect and some modesty.

He knelt down before her and as he moved to cover her with his cloak he noticed the necklace that hung from her neck. It was an odd looking gem, wrapped in what he was sure was vervain. Carefully Trevor reached out and touched the necklace and wasn't as surprised as he should have been when it burned the tips of his fingers. A talisman, which meant either she was a witch or she had robbed one.

Trevor placed his cloak over her and froze when the woman began to stir. He watched closely as she shifted her eyes scrunching before they opened. He swallowed as she looked at him her stare fearful and suspicious. But they were also beautiful, her eyes. "I do not wish to harm you," Trevor said, trying not to let her gaze distract him.

Bonnie blinked at the man hovering over her. The pain in her head was intense and the chill was even worse. She realized that she didn't have on any clothes as she found the damp ground cold against her skin, twigs and rocks digging into the sensitive flesh. She could barely remember what she had done, and as she had no idea where she was she wasn't sure that it had actually worked.

Trevor watched as the woman attempted to move, her body denying her and staying limp. She looked worn and tired and he wanted more than anything to get her out of the rain, the wrath of Niklaus all but forgotten. "If you will allow me," he said gently as if speaking to a skittish horse that would throw him from its back at any moment, "I can assist you. Take you somewhere warm. Get you fed and clothed."

Bonnie considered her options. She was naked and alone in the middle of who the hell knew where. She had no money and as she didn't have the supplies for the spell she had no way to get home. What choice did she have really? "Please," she said, not able to articulate anything else through the wind and the rain.

Trevor nodded, ignoring the downpour as he reached out and took the girl into his arms. He was careful not to touch her skin as he lifted her off the ground. "Thank you," the girl whispered as she shivered violently against him. Trevor was certain as he heard the small catch in her voice that were she to ask him for anything else in that tone, he would be unable to deny her.

:::

Trevor watched the girl openly as she sat in front of the fire place drying her hair. She had not spoken much since their arrival to Niklaus' estate. There had been the slightest reaction when he had told her who he was and where they were and whom the home belonged to, a smirk and nod to herself, but little else since then.

They were in the servant chamber that he had been pacing in before he left. She had cleaned herself and she now wore one of the dresses that the last witch had left behind. Black silk with a golden belt at the waste. Only Niklaus would have the candor to have maids walking around in silk, it was a thing often joked about though not to the man's face.

"You claim you come from a land overseas but you will not tell me where," Trevor said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, now in dry clothes of his own, "You also claim not to know how you ended up in the predicament you were in when I found you. Is there anything that you can remember? Anything that you can tell me? A name perhaps?"

Bonnie stiffened as she looked at the flames. She was where she needed to be to do what she had come to accomplish, right in Klaus' lair, and yet, she wanted nothing more than to be home in her own bed. Now that she had sobered up she realized that her decision had been irrational but there was no going back now. She would have to stay at least until she could get the things that would allow her to go back; and in the meantime if she was able to do what she had come for all the better.

"My name is Bonnie," she said turning to him. She shifted uncomfortable in the dress that she wore, wiggling her toes in the shoes that didn't quite fit her feet. The rain had caused her hair to curl wildly and she had no idea how she would manage it in the place and the time that she was in.

"Bonnie?" Trevor asked, "I like it. The name is derived from the Scottish word meaning beautiful you know?"

Bonnie found herself smiling for the first time since her mother had gotten turned. Really, she hadn't smiled much before then.

"Does beautiful Bonnie have a last name?" He asked.

Bonnie frowned. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth. It wasn't as if she encountered him in her time and really since either Klaus or Katherine would be dead by the time she left, she would not encounter the others either, so she supposed it wouldn't matter. "Bennett," she said cautiously.

Trevor's eyes widened, he knew the name well. Trevor stood and walked across the room. He sat down next to Bonnie his eyes on the fire. "Does beautiful Bonnie happen to be a witch?" He asked. Bonnie stiffened beside him and he shook his head. "Not to worry," he said, "Given what I am and whom I serve; I am in no place to judge. Your secret is safe with me. It just so happens that my master is in need of a witch at the moment."

Bonnie turned to him then, her head cocked slightly to the side. "Klaus?" She asked.

Trevor nodded. "Though, if you are to work here then I suggest you refer to him as 'sire' or 'my lord'," he said. Bonnie raised a brow at him, her expression saying what her mouth did not. "I am assuming that you have no experience with servitude then," he said.

Bonnie let out a bitter laugh. She thought about being the Salvatore brothers' go to witch. "I do," she said, "Though, probably not in the way that you might think."

"Well," Trevor said, grinning at her, "Beautiful Bonnie I believe that I have a proposition for you that you will be quite unable to say no to." Another eyebrow raise, and Trevor chuckled. She was odd perhaps, but also entertaining. Much to his dismay and relief simultaneously she was also Niklaus' type. If she agreed to help him then he would be able to live which was good, and she would be staying which Trevor was beginning to think was even better.

 **:::**

Niklaus Mikaelson had just returned from a night's kill. The drab weather had not hindered the thirst and so he had had no problem even in the storm to go out in search of blood. He had found it, in the form of a young barmaid that had mouse like features, brown hair, and two missing teeth. Not the prettiest of victims but she had been enough to satisfy his hunger. Normally he was more selective but he would have to get used to staying in, he needed to lay the ground work with Katerina, needed to keep her occupied; and more importantly he needed to keep her close. He needed the doppelganger in order to perform the sacrifice, there was no way around that.

Klaus pulled his dampened blood stained shirt over his head and tossed it into the flames of the large fire place that his room held. Keeping Katerina occupied was already easier than he had thought, even after her short time as their guest. A smile here, a pretty sentiment there, and she was putty in his hands. Eventually he might have to result to compulsion but he had no qualms with that. After all he would never claim to be the most virtuous of men. She was disposable, the same as everyone else outside of his family.

He removed the remainder of his soaked clothes and was in the middle of replacing them with dry ones when a knock came at the door. The door opened soon afterward, and even though Klaus had his back turned he knew that it was his brother. Only Elijah had the nerve to enter his chamber without any real warning or Klaus' consent.

Klaus turned and looked at his brother expectantly as Elijah entered the room and then shut the door behind him. Klaus fastened his trousers and then moved to put on a fresh shirt.

"I have news brother," Elijah said, unbothered by his brother's state of undress, "The servants are abuzz with chatter. It would seem that Trevor has brought a woman to the manor."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at this. Trevor was supposed to be finding him a witch, not hunting himself down a woman. "Seeing as he has yet to find me a witch," he said, not bothering to hide his displeasure, "I was under the assumption that he was adverse to the idea of interacting with the opposite sex." Klaus rolled his eyes when Elijah chuckled. "She must be quite a woman for Trevor to be willing to risk his life," he said, "Who is this woman? What manner of woman is she?"

Elijah raised a brow at the question, before he walked over to Niklaus' bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Well," Elijah said, his tone playful, "I may only go by what I have been told, brother. From what I have heard she is dangerous, mortally without meaning; exquisite, without imagining. The maid that helped her dress described her as Nature's own snare to allure manhood. The coachman described her as a white rose wherein love lies in ambush for natural prey. It is said even still that he who knows her smile has known a perfect thing. She creates grace in her own image, brings Heaven to earth in one movement of her hand-"

"Are you quite done brother?" Klaus asked with another roll of his eyes. Elijah was master at using a mess of flowery language that in the end amounted to nothing in Klaus' eyes. In this case it meant even less than it normally did as he was sure that Elijah was fabricating the news of the maiden to get a rise out of him.

Elijah didn't bother to hide his amusement. "Niklaus, really," he said, "If you wish to know about this maiden then you need only to request an audience with her. You are one of the lords of this house, are you not?"

Klaus nodded, calming instantly. He was already on edge, having heard a strange voice calling his name while on his hunting trip, a voice that he knew would haunt his dreams. To make matters worse he still could not find a witch that would work with him, even the few that he had attempted to force had chosen death as opposed to assisting him in unleashing his wolf. He was an abomination; and they wanted no part in what he was doing as he would upset the balance that they tried so hard to protect.

"If I send a servant to request her presence then Trevor will simply hide her or have her run and deny her presence at all when he is asked," Klaus said, "I believe that a surprise visit will be more effective. Do you know where he is keeping her?"

Elijah nodded. "Of course," he said. He stood from where he was sitting on the bed and motioned toward the door. "Shall we?"

Klaus slipped his shoes on is feet and nodded. "It is a shame that I changed my clothes," he said, "They're just going to get bloodied up again."

 **:::**

Bonnie blinked at Trevor. Not only had she managed to get into Klaus' haunt without even trying but it seemed that she had gotten not just an ally (though she was still wary of him), but a job that would give her direct contact with Katherine as well. Perhaps she was where she was supposed to be after all. Still she wanted to leave as soon as possible, but at the same time she didn't want to be stuck acting as a servant in any way to another Petrova, least of all Katherine, whether she was human or not.

"The witches that I have approached thus far have been uncooperative," Trevor was saying as he scooted slightly closer to her as Bonnie held out her hands toward the fire in order to warm them, "They fear Niklaus, they see nothing but death and destruction when they look at the consequences of his actions and his desires."

"Of course they do," Bonnie shrugged, "He's a sociopath."

Trevor let out a surprised bark of laughter. "You know of him then," he said looking at Bonnie out of the corner of his eye.

Bonnie coughed, looking away. "I have heard a few things, yes," she said, rubbing her hands together.

"You remember what you heard of the Lord Niklaus but you do not remember how you came to be in the middle of the road in the nude?" He asked. His tone was skeptical but instead of answering his unasked question, Bonnie picked up the goblet that was sitting next to her on the floor taking a sip from it. "What exactly have you heard of the Lord Niklaus?" He asked curiously.

"You mean aside from the tantrums, murdering sprees, and complete disregard for human and supernatural life alike?" Bonnie asked seriously.

Trevor laughed again, shaking his head. "You are very brazen beautiful Bonnie," he said. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "I find the fact rather entertaining myself," he continued, "I find it endlessly fascinating when a woman has soft lovely features and a forked tongue."

"So what's the problem?" Bonnie asked, choosing to ignore the complements to her appearance. She didn't have to censor herself in front of Trevor and she liked that. He didn't know her and therefore didn't expect anything of her. She didn't have to hold her tongue around him the way she had been doing with her friends. It was the reason that she had ended up doing so many things that she hadn't wanted to do, the reason that she had lost so much including herself.

"As I said," Trevor said, "I personally find it to be rather entertaining. However, there are those here that would tend to disagree. If you decide to take the position that I offered to you then you would of course be expected to behave as someone of your station would behave, especially when addressing Niklaus, his brother, the Lady Katerina, and any other guest that they might have you attend to."

Bonnie took another sip of the stale wine in her goblet. "So basically," she said, turning toward him once more, "What you're saying is that if I want to stay on here then I'll have to keep my head down and stay in my place."

Trevor winced at her tone. "I did not mean to offend you," he said seriously, placing a hand over the hand that was closest to him, "It is the same with all that are made to serve here and any other household. It is the way of things. One acts according to one's station be you a lord or a stable hand or anything in between."

Bonnie nodded. She knew that rang true, for this period of time in particular. However, she had spent so much time keeping her mouth shut and staying in her place she didn't think that she was capable of doing so anymore, not completely. Too much had happened, she had lost too much, had seen too much. But she was here to prevent it, to stop it from happening. To save her Grams. To save her mother. To free her line. If she had to take on the role of servant one more time to save the people that really mattered, the one's that should have mattered more than anyone, more than Elena and more than the vampires who took everything from her, her family, then she would. "I understand," she said.

"So does that mean that you want to undertake the position?" Trevor asked.

"If Lord Niklaus agrees of course," Bonnie said her tone sarcastic, though she had really decided to stay on. It wasn't as if she had anywhere else to go, so even if she changed her mind about ending Katherine or helping Klaus sacrifice her, then she could at the very least have somewhere to stay until she was able to get ahold of the ingredients that it would take to perform the spell that would allow her to return home. She didn't know anything about this place or this century, but she knew about Klaus, about Elijah, and about Katherine; she hated them but they were familiar and somewhat of a comfort as much as she hated to admit it.

"Well," Trevor said, invitingly, "If you ever need a reprieve from proper and expected behavior, I will make sure that you always know where to find me."

Bonnie could vaguely remember Elena mentioning a Trevor, he was more likable than she had let on. Then again, he wasn't holding her hostage. "I might just take you up on that," she said.

Trevor watched as Bonnie picked a fig from the plate of fruit that had been sent up to her from the kitchens. She popped it in her mouth and chewed it slowly, before sticking her fingers in her mouth one by one and sucking the juice from her fingers. As she licked her lips Trevor swallowed.

She was like no one he had ever met before. Her behavior wasn't constrained by the bounds of society. Not just her demeanor, but the way that she talked and the way that she moved. Everything about her screamed uncaring and untamed. Even the vampires of the house had to restrict their behavior to keep their secret from society, though Niklaus lived more dangerously than others. Then there was Katerina, who though rebellious, was purposefully so; she acted in a way that she wanted to be perceived as charming, and even in her rebellion she made sure to walk the line without crossing it. Trevor had not noticed that about Katerina, not until he had Bonnie to compare her to.

Bonnie had her own secret to keep from the world and an even lower station than most and yet, yet she spoke her mind and seemed to be the essence of genuine rebellion, for the time period they were in at least; as he didn't know her to be from any other. To Trevor, Bonnie was a breathing and living revolution. If he had gotten that impression in the few hours that he had spent in her presence, he wasn't sure what the others would think. Niklaus would likely be pleased, see her as a challenge. Her presence would likely save Trevor's life, but the more time that he spent in her company the less he wanted to expose her to Klaus. But she knew of him already, knew what he was capable of. He could tell by the way that she spoke of him, what he didn't know was where she had gotten that knowledge from.

Trevor opened his mouth to see if he could get any more information from Bonnie but closed it soon after as he heard a knock on the door. His head whipped around and as the door began to open without him so much as calling out he stood, pulling Bonnie up with him. There were only two people that would enter a room in the house without so much as a by your leave.

Bonnie glanced over at him, giving him a questioning look; but Trevor's eyes were on the door. "Lord Niklaus," he hissed into Bonnie's ear, before reluctantly stepping away from her. He had yet to explain Bonnie's presence to anyone as he had been more focused on helping her than offering her the position of Niklaus' new witch. It would not do well to be seen with her in such close confines, especially without having explained the situation.

Bonnie watched as the door opened and Klaus and Elijah entered, their eyes on Trevor. She took their moment of inattention to study them. Their hair was longer, their clothing befitting of the time, but there was not much change outside of that. Elijah still seemed to carry himself with a sense of refinement and Klaus still had the sense of arrogant entitlement that made Bonnie want to bring him to his knees just to prove a point. Seeing the two of them made her skin crawl and her power surge, wanting to come to the surface and do damage. Everything they had yet to do to her and the people that she cared about flashing before her eyes, before she shook it off as she remembered that she had come in order to stop it. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself.

"My lords," Trevor said giving a stiff bow, and gaining Bonnie's attention, "I was unaware of your return Lord Niklaus."

Niklaus gave Trevor as scathing look that made even Bonnie wince. "Is that why you did not seek me out in order to introduce me to your lovely maiden?" Still neither Klaus nor Elijah looked in Bonnie's direction. Bonnie didn't know whether to be relieved or offended that she was being talked about but ignored.

"My maiden?" Trevor asked, appearing confused. He knew however, that the servants talked as did the nobles. Klaus must have just gotten back as he was certain that he would waste no time in confronting him, especially if he thought that he was bedding some maiden instead of doing what had been asked of him. "You have been misinformed, sire," he said, smiling winningly at him, "However, you were right in one respect."

"What respect would that be?" Klaus asked, arching an eyebrow in Trevor's direction, his eyes still not straying to Bonnie.

"Had I been aware of your return I would have made introductions," he said. Klaus' accusatory look gave way to curiosity; he and Elijah shared a look as well, before Klaus turned back to Trevor. "You tasked me with the charge of finding you a servant for the Lady Katerina," Trevor said, "And as I have done that; of course I would have sought you out to ensure the maiden met with your approval had I known of your arrival much sooner, my lord."

Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes as Klaus finally seemed to take an interest in her. She looked down and studied her nails as his eyes fell on her. She didn't know what she would do if she looked him in the eyes. Already she wanted to put an end to him, something as little as hearing his voice making her cringe. He hadn't accessed his wolf yet, she knew the spell, and if she still had the power to do so Klaus would have been dead and on the ground already.

"My lords, this is Miss Bonnie Bennett," Trevor said, not missing the look of recognition that passed over both of the brothers faces at the knowledge of her last name, "Bonnie, Lord Niklaus and Lord Elijah."

 _A Bennett witch in my grasp I never thought I would see the day_ , Klaus thought. He had never thought he would see the day. None had gone near his family since Ayanna, and they were more wary than most. He had to wonder what one was doing in Europe, a part of him suspected that she had some sort of agenda. Whatever the reason, she was a rather lovely specimen, and he knew that he would enjoy getting it out of her. "Miss Bennett," he greeted, with a nod, "I apologize for my rudeness. Welcome to our home, you will be well taken care of in our care."

 _What a joke_ , Bonnie thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and bring up Greta being "well taken care of", before she died of course. It wasn't like he had brainwashed Greta yet, as she didn't exist. Bonnie jolted out of her thoughts, her eyes shooting up as Klaus took her hand. She watched, fighting the urge to pull her hand away, the moment surreal as Klaus placed a kiss on the back of it. She met his gaze head-on, which was probably considered to be inappropriate, not even just considering her supposed station but because of the fact that she was a woman; but Bonnie didn't care. He was looking at her oddly; she was used to a cold glare coming from him in her direction, not this, whatever it was.

Bonnie snatched her hand away but she didn't get much of a reprieve, as Elijah held out his hand a moment later. Bonnie bit her lip and tried not to wince as she placed her hand in his. It wasn't as bad as with Klaus, but still, Elijah was a part of all of this as well. He kissed her hand and offered her a welcoming smile that she wanted slap off his face. She wasn't Elena, she wasn't going to fall for that shit.

"It truly is a pleasure, Miss Bennett," Elijah said. He had always respected witches in the Bennett line above all others, they were powerful and strong, and it had been a Bennett witch that had tried to stop their ill fate at their mother's hands. It was an odd thing however, seeing one submitting themselves to servitude. From what he had seen of the line over the years, not only did they blaze their own paths but the steered clear of Originals.

As Elijah dropped her hand, Bonnie couldn't help but draw it into herself and cradle it against her, as if their lips had burned her skin. Bonnie frowned, shooting Trevor a sideways glare, as he poked her in the side. He gave her a pointed look in return and biting her lip to keep from saying something nasty that would likely get her killed, Bonnie grabbed the sides of her dress and gave a stiff bow. "Thank you, my lords," she muttered.

Both Klaus' and Elijah's eyes widened as they recognized her voice; a voice that they had both heard at different times during the night. Trevor mistook their shock at finding the identity of the maiden whose voice still rang in their ears, at the shock at Bonnie's disrespectful behavior. In his mind Trevor could already see his blood staining the walls.

"Trevor," Klaus said, his eyes now narrowed and on Bonnie, "Elijah, if you would please excuse us. I would like to have a word with Miss Bennett alone."

Trevor nodded quickly, and shot Bonnie an apologetic look before he disappeared from the room. Elijah hesitated, however, as he had questions of his own for the girl. But when Klaus turned to him, the meaning of his look quite clear, he knew that they would have to wait. He turned to leave but stopped at the last moment. "I do hope, Miss Bennett, that you find your accommodations to be favorable," he said, ignoring his brother's glare, "I will be sure to call on you personally tomorrow to ensure that you are happily settled."

Bonnie gave him a hesitant perplexed sort of smile. She doubted very much that they would be going to this much trouble over a servant if it were not for her powers. Still, there were worse positions she could be put in, so she supposed that in some respects she should be grateful. "Thank you, my lord," Bonnie said, at least making an attempt to sound sincere, "And if you would please…" She hesitated, not sure how she should put it that wouldn't make her sound as if she were from another time.

"Yes?" Elijah asked, looking rather interested in her next words. It was an odd thing how drawn he was to her, there had only been one other person that had pulled him in on sight and she had looked very much like the woman that was currently staying in the next room.

"I would prefer it," Bonnie stated, looking in between Klaus and Elijah, "If you were to address me as Bonnie." If they called her Miss Bennett, there was no way that she could continue to be civil to him. When she had been harassed and terrorized by Klaus; that was often what he called her. Though, the night of the sacrifice, the night of Elijah's betrayal, Elijah had called her Bonnie, so she supposed it didn't really matter.

"Of course, Bonnie," Elijah agreed, "It is a lovely name, it would make sense that you would want those around you to make use of it."

Bonnie found herself smiling genuinely in spite of herself. "Thank you, my lord," she said, for what seemed like the millionth time.

Elijah bowed his head slightly. "Good night, Bonnie," he said, only to hear her voice again when she returned the greeting.

"Good night, sire," Bonnie said, bowing in return, as she assumed it would be proper etiquette.

She watched Elijah go. Once the door had closed behind him, she turned back to Klaus. He was staring at her oddly again. "What is it?" she asked. He raised a brow at her addressing him informally and she sighed. "Sire," she tacked on for good measure.

Klaus hid his amusement at her ill manners well, likely because he was not amused by his brother's interest in her, so it was easy to cover up when he thought about Elijah. "Bonnie," he said, "May I call you Bonnie or is that honor reserved for my brother and Trevor?"

Even knowing it was probably rude to do so, Bonnie walked across room and retook her seat in front of the fireplace. "I am here to serve you so you can address me however you wish," Bonnie said, staring at the flames, and pausing just enough to irritate him before she added, "My lord."

Klaus didn't hesitate to sit down beside her, closer than even Trevor had sat only a few moments earlier. He looked back at Bonnie unfazed when she gave him a questioning look. "Is there another reason that you are here, Bonnie?" He asked.

Bonnie shrugged, uncomfortable as her shoulder brushed against his as she did so. "I have nowhere else to go, my lord," she said. It wasn't a lie. She couldn't leave if she didn't obtain what she needed for the spell, whether she decided to go through with her plan or not.

"And where are you from, love?" Klaus asked, a few strands of hair falling into his face as he leaned toward her.

Bonnie, turned her head to face him, surprised at how close he had gotten to her when she did so. "Love?" she asked, "That is an odd way to address one's servant, Klaus." She very deliberately skipped the honorific and addressed him by name.

He leaned closer, so close that Bonnie thought that he might try to kiss her, which would mean that she would be killing him much sooner than she originally thought. He bypassed her mouth, in favor of leaning over to speak into her ear. "Odd I believe," he whispered, his lips brushing her skin as he did so, "Is addressing one's master by name."

Bonnie just managed not to push him away from her. Instead she stood, putting as much space in between them as possible. "I am from a very bad place," she said, "But I am beginning to think that this one is much worse."

Niklaus stood as well, watching her with open interest. She was an odd creature. Most women would be scrambling to get closer to him by now. Even witches. He had hoped to pry her secrets out of her in their solitude. To discover why she was there. If she knew the history between their families. Why he had heard her voice so clearly while he had been out preying on the public. It was clear however, that she wouldn't make this easy for him.

"I apologize," he tried, sounding sincere, "I did not mean to upset or offend."

Bonnie let out a humorless laugh. "Oh but you did," she said. She had only been half listening to Trevor tell her about the witches that Klaus had bedded in order to gain their favor, acquiescence, and to maintain their loyalty, perhaps she should have listened. "Or maybe," she accused, "You wanted to get under my skin. Whatever the case, let's get something clear, shall we?"

Niklaus blinked a moment, wondering if anyone had ever spoken to him that way, as if he were a petulant child; before he nodded and came to the conclusion that no, no they had not. He wondered where Trevor had found such a woman, he had never encountered the like in mortal or witch. It was clear that she was familiar with him in the way that she looked at him; so in speaking to him in such a manner she was either very brave or very stupid. Still he gave her the signal to continue because he wanted to see where this would go.

"If I decide to take on a position in your house hold," Bonnie said, stepping forward, until she was the one invading his personal space, "You may use me for labor because _I_ will _allow_ it. You may even take advantage of my power, when and how _I_ see fit." Her eyes met his and she looked at him more fiercely than she had, even when he was threatening the lives of the people she once cared about more than her own life. "What you will not have, ever, is access to my body and my bed. Are we clear, my lord?"

She realized that she might have been provoking him. That he could take her by force, or rather he could try before she put him on his ass. This was a different time, and Trevor had warned about staying in her place. But she wasn't going to allow him to take what he wanted from her, without fighting back. She had lost the will to fight in her time and she would be damned if she made the same mistake in this one.

He didn't bother denying that he aimed to bed her. While his actions had not been overt, his intentions had been clear to her nonetheless. "Very clear, Bonnie," he stated, "And being an amiable master, I will respect your wishes, on one condition."

"Which is?" Bonnie asked. She wasn't sure why he was letting her get away with addressing him so informally. Perhaps, because she was not technically under his employ yet.

"If there is ever a time," he said, "That you change your mind, I would like to be the first to hear of it." It wasn't as if he had any objections to bedding her, in fact, her behavior made him want to have that kind of power over her even more. It wasn't just because she was beautiful, or because he was suspicious of her, or because he desired her body almost as much as he desired her power; no, it was simply because Niklaus had always been a man that wanted exactly what he could not have.

Bonnie laughed at him then. "You have a deal," she said, "But please don't expect to hear that from me, ever." Klaus raised a brow at her and she rolled her eyes. "My lord," she added.

"You must be tired," he supposed, "I should allow you some rest. Tomorrow, you will be introduced into the household and you will meet your mistress. I may wish to see you for a time as well, I like to know who is under my employ, and I plan on getting to know you very well, Bonnie."

 _Good luck with that_ , Bonnie thought. Outwardly, she decided to play nice in hopes that he would leave her alone. "As you are my lord and master," she said, sweetly, "If you wish to see me, you need only to request my presence."

Her tone and demeanor seemed to have undergone a complete turnaround, but he was not fooled. Klaus smirked. Ordinarily he may have been put off by her behavior, but it had been so long since someone had challenged him. "Do you mock me, Miss Bennett?"

"Goodnight, sire," Bonnie said, pointedly, choosing not to answer him.

"Goodnight, Bonnie," he nodded. He turned to go, looking back one more time, before he departed. He smiled as he shut the door behind him. His plan may have been serious, seducing the Lady Katerina may have been a chore, and perhaps the sacrifice would take much longer than he thought, but it seemed that there was still some fun to be had. Miss Bonnie Bennett would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter Two: A Flame So Bright

**Title:** Lettered

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Time-travel

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah, Klaus/Katherine (One-sided), Katherine/Elijah, Bonnie/Trevor (One-sided), Trevor/Katherine (One-sided), Matt/Elena, Damon/Lucy, Jeremy/Caroline, Stefan/Emily, Tyler/Rebekah, Kol/OC, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie Bennett travels back in time once she convinces herself that she and her friends could've had a normal life if Katherine had been sacrificed when Klaus had planned. What she doesn't expect is for Klaus to be taken in by the mystery of her arrival and her behavior so much so that he is willing to seduce her in order to learn her secrets even if he has to use Elijah to do it. _Loosely_ based on Cyrano de Bergerac. Klonnie/Bonlijah.

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Time-travel, ect.

 **Chapter Two: A Flame So Bright**

 _ **England, 1492**_

When Bonnie Bennett awoke the next morning she forgot momentarily where she was and what she had done. It was the necklace around her neck that served to remind her. She sat up on the straw filled mattress when she heard a rapping at the wooden door. A moment later a girl came in with a tray laden with food. Bonnie watched in confusion as the young woman carried the tray over to the wooden table that had not been there the night before.

The woman turned to Bonnie and smiled. "Good morning, Miss Bonnie," she said, with an accent that Bonnie could not place. Her long dark tresses hung down her back, her basic linen dress trailed across the stone floor.

Bonnie blinked at her in confusion. "Who are you?" Bonnie asked, hoping that she didn't sound rude.

The girl smiled prettily. She looked to be a year or two younger than Bonnie. She had tan skin and hazel eyes, and a beauty mark on her left cheek. "My name is Mirela," she said, "I am to be your servant."

Bonnie frowned, looking even more perplexed. "But I am a servant," she said.

The girl giggled, before coughing surreptitiously to cover it up. "Yes," she said, "To Lady Katerina and I am to serve you so that you might prosper in your serving of her. Mr. Trevor bid me to give you breakfast and to assist you in dressing. He wishes for you to meet him in the kitchens in an hour's time to go over your new duties."

Bonnie had never heard of a servant having a servant before. But Trevor had mentioned that some servants held a higher position within a household than others. "Thank you, Mirela," Bonnie said, "But I only have the one dress so I don't think I will need help with the changing part at least."

"Not anymore, miss," Mirela stated, "The Lord Niklaus stated rather fervently that he did not wish for you to have a dress that was not custom made to fit you, miss. If I am not mistaken, Mr. Trevor, had your measurements taken last night while you were being dressed and Lord Niklaus has had the seamstresses up since dawn. You have got six dresses in the trunk there, and two pairs of night garments, and some proper shoes, all new."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she got out of bed. She could only imagine the treatment that Katherine was getting if they were going through this much trouble for her. "Is that so?" she asked, "Does the Lord Niklaus normally take such pains when dealing with his servants?"

"Not at all miss," Mirela said, giving Bonnie a look that made implications that Bonnie didn't like, "He has not been so attentive toward the others, no matter how _close_ a relationship that he has had with them. Even the Lady Katerina has been wearing his sister's cast offs."

Bonnie cleared her throat and looked around her uncomfortably. It didn't make sense. Klaus had never shown interest in her in her time, not outside of trying to kill her or forcing her to use her powers at his behest. Usually their interactions were violent and included threat or force. He had never attempted to win her favor as he had with others, like Stefan and Caroline. It was odd as she had always suspected that the witches he had worked with before were treated differently than the way he treated her. Though, Klaus had seemed uncaring and nonreactive toward Greta's death, it was clear that she and he had had some sort of relationship beyond him using her magic, and he had respected more than her power. Bonnie had never been on the receiving end of Klaus' kindness and she suspected that now that she was there was some sort of ulterior motive.

Shaking her head, Bonnie sighed. It didn't really matter. She wasn't here to attempt to figure out Klaus. She was here to help him sacrifice Katherine so that she could go home.

"I think that I'll bathe before eating," Bonnie said, feeling unclean all of a sudden.

"I thought that you might, miss," Mirela smiled, "I took the liberty of filling your tub before I retrieved your breakfast. The water was rather hot and I thought it would need a little time to cool. It should be nice and warm now, miss. I scented it with lavender, I hope that it will please you."

It seemed the girl had thought of everything. "Thank you, Mirela," she repeated. Bonnie wondered if she would be expected to do these types of things for Katherine. She didn't like the idea of having to dote on the woman but it was a necessary evil it seemed.

Bonnie began undress and the girl moved immediately to assist her. She frowned, but allowed it. When she got into the tub, she was grateful that the girl seemed to be leaving her to wash herself alone at least. She fiddled with her necklace as she waited for the girl to leave the room.

"Would that be all, Miss?" Mirela asked.

Bonnie nodded and then her hands found her hair and she paused. "I seem to be having troubles managing my hair," Bonnie said, carefully, "Do you think that you could help me with it after breakfast?"

"Of course, Miss," Mirela agreed, "I come from a family of gypsies. I have tamed wilder hair than yours."

"You're Romani then?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, miss," she said, "Will that be a problem. I know it is for some. It is the reason that I am usually kept in the kitchens and away from the guest. If my service displeases you then I will understand."

"Oh no," Bonnie said quickly, "I was only wondering where your accent came from. I am not sure about the other company that Lord Niklaus or Lord Elijah keep, but I don't have any problems or prejudices with your people."

"It has never been my lords that are the problem," Mirela said, "However, their guest are at times…but I have misspoken. I was told that you were of a different sort. An odd and intriguing creature the lord Niklaus said. A walking revolution, Mr. Trevor declares. And even still Lord Elijah describes milady as the picture of danger and grace. I had thought it all a great exaggeration. I am pleased to find myself wrong." She had never waited on a lady before but Bonnie seemed more gracious than all of the ladies that the lords of the house had ever entertained combined, so Mirela didn't mind being the maidservant to another servant.

 **:::**

Elijah stood just outside the door of Bonnie's chambers his hand poised to knock. Though, Niklaus seemed to be particularly taken with Miss Bennett, so much so that he had advised Elijah to keep his distance, Elijah's own curiosity had won out over his brother's warning. Besides, he had promised Miss Bennett that he would call on her personally and so that was exactly what he was doing.

However, just as Elijah moved to knock on the door, it opened. Elijah's eyes widened at the sight Bonnie made on the other side of it. She had still been a vision the night before, even with her face scowling, her hair wild, and in an ill-fitting dress. But as she stood before him in a white silk dress trimmed in black, which hugged her body just so, her hair braided at the crown and pulled back with black lace and white flowers, and smiling rather openly at him, Elijah was taken aback by how beautiful she was.

"Good morning, my lord," Bonnie said holding out her hand to him. Elijah took it and placed a kiss on the back of it, though now that she was a servant in his household the act wasn't appropriate. Elijah doubted that anyone would believe her a servant. It wasn't just that she had soft hands and not the calloused hands of those that worked for a house hold. It was everything, her very person. She carried herself in a way that demanded respect and exaltation. He had never seen a lady do as much.

"Good morning, Bonnie," Elijah greeted, remembering her request from the night before.

Bonnie smiled as he released her hand. After cleaning herself and Mirela managing to work wonders with her hair she was in a more amiable mood than she had been. There was also the matter of her realizing that she would need to keep the position so she couldn't go around giving the Originals nasty looks.

"Would you be willing to escort me to the kitchens, my lord," Bonnie requested, "Mirela knows the way I am sure but there is a matter I wish to discuss with you before I bring the Lady Katerina her breakfast."

"Of course," Elijah said offering his arm to her in a manner that one would a lady. Mirela raised a brow at the act, from where she stood in the doorway but said nothing.

Bonnie looped her own arm through Elijah's and together they began to walk forward. "Thank you, my lord," she said.

"I trust that your accommodations are in order and that you slept well," Elijah stated, "As you look much changed from the night before I would hope that things are to your liking."

"Yes," Bonnie nodded, "I don't have a problem with my room, and Mirela is a godsend."

"Even being of Romani descent?" Elijah asked curiously. When they had given her to Katerina the girl would not have her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I am in no position to discriminate and even if I were I would not," she said, "I look at the content of a person's character when I judge them not their outward appearance or their background. Mirela being Romani is no more off-putting than me being black, or a witch, or you being a vampire…sire."

"I agree," Elijah smiled, "Which is why my brother and I hired her when no one else would. It is just some of our guests are not of the same mind. I wanted to be sure that we had finally found the right place for her and it seems that we have."

Bonnie sighed. "I don't understand why I have a servant in the first place," she said, "That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I mean I want you and your brother to know clearly that I cannot be bought. I am offering my service to you on my terms and no amount of silk dresses, fine food, or personal servants will change that."

Elijah stopped and looked down at her. She was a brazen creature to be sure, but oddly enough it didn't much bother him. "We have promised that you would be well taken care of and that is what we are doing," he told her, "If it is upsetting you I could have Niklaus pull back a little, however, we are men of our word."

"And the Lady Katerina," Bonnie asked, "Is she as well taken care of as I am?"

Elijah shook his head, deciding to be honest. "No," he said, "Niklaus does not find her to be as valuable as you. Your power lends you his favor. However, there is also the issue of you being of greater interest to us both for another reason altogether. I would explain but I doubt that you would understand, but I will do my best to reign Niklaus in, you needn't worry, Bonnie."

"Thank you, sire," Bonnie said. As they walked Bonnie thought on his words. She could see Klaus being interested in her powers, but them being more interested in her than Katherine just seemed off. She didn't know why they would be and she was sure in her time that Katherine had had something going on with both Originals, even if Klaus had hated her. Bonnie shook her head deciding that it wasn't worth her harping on.

 **:::**

Trevor smiled as Bonnie sat down next to him at the long wooden table in the kitchen that was used for preparation. She looked even more exquisite in the light of day and her presence was already distracting the other servants from their work, but that wasn't why Trevor smiled. Trevor was smiling at the sight of Bonnie preparing the tray with Katherine's breakfast in a silk dress. Klaus had put her in the position to look rather ridiculous due to her attire.

"Let Mirela deliver her breakfast," Trevor stated, even knowing that Katerina disliked the Romani maiden, "We must discuss your duties. You are inexperienced but there are ways to cover up the fact so that Katerina does not suspect."

"And if she did suspect?" Bonnie asked as she swiped a piece of meat from Katherine's plate as Mirela lifted the tray.

Trevor smirked at the sight, and the image the servants made reacting to her candor before he spoke. "Then I am sure she would start to wonder at your attire and then your relationship to the lords," he shrugged, "And we both know how much trouble that would cause."

"So," Bonnie said, dejectedly, "Do you think I can pull this off?"

Trevor nodded, smoothing a hand over his tunic. "With my help of course," he said, his hair falling into his face, "And what you can't learn from me, you can learn from Mirela. You will be fine, Bonnie. We will take care of you."

Bonnie winced at the wording. "Everyone seems to want to take care of me lately," she said.

"That's a bad thing?" Trevor asked curiously. Most women found it flattering but it was clear that Bonnie wasn't like most women.

"There was a time," Bonnie said, looking down at her hands, "That I might have been grateful for it. But now it's just weird." Bonnie thought of all the times that she had been left to deal with everything on her own. Then there was the fact that the very people pushing to care for her now were the ones that had caused her suffering in her time. "It isn't something that I am used to," she said.

"Then perhaps," Trevor said, hesitantly placing a hand over hers, "You were in the wrong place and now you are in the right one."

It was funny, because Bonnie had been thinking the exact opposite, before he had spoken. Still, the more she thought about it the more she realized he was right. If she wanted to change her future, she had indeed come to right place. Now all she would have to do was get rid of Katherine.

 **:::**

Katerina Petrova was displeased. Lord Niklaus had promised her a new servant and yet she had been forced to put up with Mirela's incompetence. She had thought that she had more influence over him than that. It had only been a day, but he had seemed taken with her, at least she hoped he was. She was very taken with him. He was dark and mysterious, and he intrigued her. She had wanted to see him as means to an end, in order to secure her future, but upon meeting him, things had changed.

Still, both he and Lord Elijah seemed more than willing to take care of her and that within itself was something to grasp onto and use to her advantage.

It was midafternoon and Lord Niklaus had promised her a stroll around the gardens. She was waiting on him to call on her. She wore a red silk dress today, her hair down aside from the lovely comb he had given her. There were many ladies that vied for his attention but none as determined as she.

A knock on the door caused Katerina to start. She turned toward the sound. "Come in," she said, when no one moved to enter.

When the door finally opened, a maiden entered. Katerina swallowed at the sight of her. She was exotic, and beautiful, and given her dress Katerina didn't know what to expect. She was surprised when the girl bowed. "Lady Katerina," she said, her voice smooth, with a hint of danger under the surface that likely had men wrapped around her finger.

"Yes," Katerina said, frowning when her voice broke slightly.

"I am your new servant," the girl said, "My name is Bonnie Bennett. But you may address me as you wish, my lady." Bonnie had memorized the speech after talking with Trevor. She played the role of servant rather well it seemed, being ruled by the Salvatores and being friends with Elena had given her plenty of practice. "Mr. Trevor bid me to fetch you," she said, "Lord Niklaus wishes for you to accompany him in a stroll about the gardens." Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes. Klaus' wooing techniques left much to be desired, if walking about in some flowers was the best that he could come up with. Though, for the time, he probably didn't have many other options.

Katerina blinked. This girl did not look like anyone's servant. Still if her servant looked like this, then she supposed that Lord Niklaus would be doing much more than giving her a room to stay in and hand me down dresses soon. "Thank you, Bonnie," Katerina said, stiffly, "Shall we go."

Bonnie bowed, unsure what to make of the look that Katherine was giving her. "Yes, my lady," she said before she turned and led Katherine out of the door.

 **:::**

Niklaus Mikaelson leaned against the stone wall that wrapped around the gardens. Trevor stood next to him as they waited for Katerina to appear. "Seduction is a tedious chore, Trevor," Klaus said, "You would do well never to attempt it."

Trevor grinned. "I would not dream of attempting such a thing, my lord," he said, "As I do not have your charm, nor your power, nor your good looks, I will simply have to settle for maids, prostitutes, and the act of compulsion."

Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. "You do yourself a great disservice," he said, "Were you that hopeless I never would have bothered to turn you."

Trevor nodded but didn't say anything. His mind was on the tutorial he had given Bonnie in the kitchens. The whole thing had amounted to them stealing food, having a water fight with the dish water, and him grilling her about her past and getting absolutely nowhere. She was a conundrum. She could keep any man interested without even trying and the fact that she was unaware of her own draw made it more intriguing.

"How is Bonnie fairing today," Klaus asked, as if reading Trevor's mind, "Does she like her accommodations? Is she adjusting well?"

"She seems to be adjusting fine," Trevor nodded, "Her room is to her liking. The other servants do not know what to make of her however."

Klaus had thought of Bonnie and little else after leaving her the night before. His existence had become rather boring, even with the danger and the quest to unleash his wolf. Bonnie was like this breath of fresh air, this challenge that he didn't know that he needed. "What do you mean?" Klaus asked, "Are they giving her trouble?"

Trevor shook his head, knowing he would have to explain himself before Klaus' temper caught up to him. "It is simply that," he sighed, "It isn't often that one sees a servant with a flame so bright that she outshines her mistress."

Klaus was about to ask him to elaborate when a movement caught his attention. He looked ahead his eyes immediately landing on Bonnie. She walked with her head up straight, her shoulders back, she was the picture of quiet defiance as she looked at him. Her gaze was hard as she met his head on and yet he was certain that she had somehow managed to become lovelier overnight. He could not help but stare at her as she approached.

Trevor cleared his throat and Klaus looked at him annoyed. When Trevor gestured to the person standing next to Bonnie, he realized that Bonnie wasn't alone at all, Katerina was with her. Klaus smiled at Katerina winningly even realizing what he had done. "Lady Katerina," he said, "You look lovely. I see that you have made use of my gift."

Katerina touched the comb in her hair as she and Bonnie stopped in front of Trevor and Klaus. "Yes, my lord," she said. She had noticed that his eyes had been on her servant first but she chose to ignore it, for now.

Klaus looked at Bonnie as he offered Katerina his arm. "Bonnie," he addressed, inclining his head.

Bonnie looked from him to Katherine and then back again. "My lord," she nodded. Even in front of Katherine she couldn't bring herself to be too civil to Klaus. Bonnie glanced at Trevor who offered his own arm to her. Bonnie raised a brow at him before she took it. She didn't see the point in Klaus brining her and Trevor along to woo Katherine but it beat her servant duties so she wasn't about to argue.

As Klaus and Katherine walked ahead of them Trevor and Bonnie lingered behind, out of earshot of the human Katherine but not of Klaus.

"What are your thoughts of the Lady Katerina?" Trevor leaned down and asked in a whisper.

Bonnie shrugged. She seemed the same but different than she remembered. There was less confidence, less attitude. She seemed to be rather insecure, but she hid it well. While Bonnie preferred her to what she would become, it didn't make her any less inclined to end Katherine so that she wouldn't become it. "I find her much like you described her," Bonnie said, instead of revealing her thoughts.

"You do not sound very impressed," Trevor grinned. He watched as Klaus pretended to listen to Katerina chatter about her home. Trevor knew Klaus well enough to know that he was listening in to their conversation however.

"Should I be?" Bonnie asked, seriously.

Trevor coughed in order to hide his laughter. "I will never get used to the things that leave your mouth, beautiful Bonnie," he said, "But you never cease to entertain."

Bonnie ran her free hand over her dress the material feeling odd against her skin. "I do try," she quipped.

Klaus had had enough of their banter and turned to interrupt their conversation. He had hoped to visit Bonnie that morning but circumstances had prevented that and even with Katerina present, Bonnie's growing fondness of Trevor made Niklaus want to make his attentions known. So focused was he on getting his manservant away from his witch, that he didn't notice when a mattock flew from the hands of one of the gardeners working nearby. The gardening tool flew through the air and headed straight for him.

Bonnie watched as Katherine let go of Klaus' arm and jumped out of the way. While she knew that if the sharp end of the tool were to lodge itself into Klaus' back, he would heal, Katherine did not. If Katherine found out what Klaus was, there was a chance that Klaus would be unable to seduce her and sacrifice her. Bonnie would have come for no reason, and everything would remain as it was. She couldn't let that happened, Katherine couldn't find out.

Bonnie ran forward, her skirts hindering her slightly. "My lord," she shouted. Klaus looked at her wide eyed as she tackled him to the ground, the mattock just missing her head as it flew over them as they hit the ground. Bonnie landed sprawled out on top of him, her hands resting on his chest.

Klaus blinked up at her as his hands came to wrap around her waist. He was surprised to say the least. Considering her speech the night before, he doubted that she was concerned about his wellbeing or ready to throw herself at him. Besides, she knew what he was so she must've known that he wouldn't be hurt. He looked up at her in question and her eyes shifted to Katerina before they came back to him giving him a pointed look. He realized then that she was protecting his interest or perhaps her own.

"Are you hurt, my lord?" Bonnie asked, making a show of raising on of her hands to cup Klaus' face as she looked to check for wounds that she knew were nonexistent.

"I am just fine, Bonnie," Klaus stated. He wondered if she realized how inappropriate a position they were in, not just because of their respective stations, but also because the gesture of touching his face in the manner in which she was doing could be considered intimate, even more so then her laying across his chest.

But he didn't mind the position or the gesture. He enjoyed the weight of her on top of him. He could hear her heart beat, feel her breath fanning across his skin, smell the lavender that her maidservant had used to scent her bathwater, and feel her power. He had been intrigued by her on sight, and still wanted to know what she was hiding. The want of her in his bed had never been absent during their brief acquaintance but now he wanted it more than ever. Her on top of him, her beneath him, in any position her could get her into as long as he could feel her power, taste her skin, and look into her eyes the way he was doing in that moment.

"Perhaps you should be more careful, sire," Bonnie muttered, starting to squirm when she felt an unmistakable hardness pressing against her stomach. She didn't like the way that he was looking at her, with such unrestrained and unapologetic desire. She had always wanted to feel wanted, especially after what had happened with Jeremy, but this was Klaus.

"I suppose I should," Klaus said, reaching up and wrapping the strand of hair that had fallen out of one of the intricate braid's that Mirela had put into Bonnie's hair, around his finger. She was very distracting and even as he knew that touching her was a bad idea he couldn't help himself.

Klaus managed to snap out of it when suddenly the gardener was there apologizing. Klaus rolled his eyes. If Katerina wasn't standing there he would sink his teeth into the idiot's neck and rip out his throat. Then suddenly he remembered Katerina and realized what his position must look like to her. "Perhaps you should rise, Miss Bennett," Klaus said stiffly trying to salvage the situation and yet giving Bonnie an apologetic look that was mixed with gratitude as not to alienate her as well. The witch's response was a roll of her own eyes. He smirked in response.

"Perhaps you should let me go," Bonnie muttered. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "My lord," she spat.

Klaus reluctantly took his arms from around her and she scrambled to her feet. Klaus did the same, pulling his tunic down to hide his state of arousal and smirking as the gesture caused Bonnie's cheeks to flush. He walked over to Katerina who had been helped to her own feet by Trevor, dismissing the gardener as he went.

"If you will excuse me, my lord, my lady, sir," Bonnie said, bowing to Klaus, Katherine, and Trevor in turn.

"Are you leaving us Bonnie," Klaus asked, "After saving my life?"

Bonnie fought the urge to send him flying into the nearest brick wall. "I have my duties to attend to, sire," Bonnie said, using a phrase she had heard in a movie once.

"Of course," Klaus nodded, letting her off the hook if only to regain the ground he had lost with Katerina. As much as he wanted Bonnie, he still had his own agenda and he couldn't let anything get in the way of that.

He watched her walk away and even though he knew that she wasn't completely immune to his charms, he knew that she would be a hard one to win over. It was clear that she was wary of him and his need to seduce Katerina to get what he wanted wouldn't help matters. But he would find another way to reach her. He would have to. She was already getting under his skin and not having her was no longer an option.

 **:::**

Bonnie had sentenced herself to cutting up potatoes and vegetables for the night's meal in the kitchens. She had been berating herself for about thirty minutes, for a number of things. For putting herself in a position to where time travel would be a viable option. For every interaction she had had with Klaus since her arrival. For being flattered by her actually being taken care of even if it was a ploy on Klaus' part. For being unable to forget the feel of Klaus' arms around her and the look in his eyes when he had stared at her.

Bonnie sighed shaking her head, ignoring the eyes of the other workers that were on her. She chopped the carrots in front of her brutally slamming the knife onto the wooden cutting board again and again. She just wanted to get the sacrifice over with so that she could go home.

Bonnie hissed in pain as her inattention caused her to slice through her hand with the knife she was using to chop the vegetables. The cut was nasty and the blood poured quickly out of the wound. She tried to focus her powers so that she could heal it but she was too out of sorts. "Son of a bitch," Bonnie growled, cupping her hand.

The other servants looked scandalized and Bonnie wanted to throw something against the wall. She was in pain in more ways than one and it was all becoming too much. She felt the tears stinging her eyes before she could stop them.

"Everyone if you would stop your preparations for dinner for the moment," a voice said, "I will attend to Miss Bennett."

Bonnie had never been so relieved to hear Elijah's voice before. She looked down at the table top as the other servants scattered. She felt and looked ridiculous. She was cutting vegetables in a silk dress in a time that she didn't belong in. She was an idiot to think that she could pull this off.

Bonnie felt Elijah approach her before she felt his hand reach out and touch her shoulder. "Bonnie," he said carefully, everyone having left the kitchen.

Bonnie bit her lip and hated how weak she looked as she turned to face him. "I'm a mess," she stated, "I've always been a mess. I want to go home and I don't…I can't. I don't want to be here but I can't be anywhere else. I can't even heal myself. I don't know what I'm doing."

Elijah had never been particularly affectionate and he had trouble forming any real attachments, however, he disliked seeing Bonnie upset. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek. "Hush now," he whispered, "Tilt your head back."

Bonnie's eyes widened as veins appeared beneath Elijah's eyes sand his fangs extended. She had never seen him with his face distorted in her time, he had always been perfectly preserved and restrained that part of himself. As he bit into his wrist she realized what he was offering and shook her head. "That won't be necessary, sire," she said, "I will be fine."

"The cut is deep," Elijah said, "You are losing a lot of blood and are too flustered to heal yourself. Tilt your head back."

Bonnie swallowed and then reluctantly she obeyed. She parted her lips to wrap them around the wound on Elijah's wrist, wincing at the taste of his blood. She closed her eyes tightly. She moved her mouth away the moment she felt her wound begin to heal. Elijah walked across the kitchen to grab a cloth and dampen it with water. He took Bonnie's hand and began to clean off the blood.

"I guess my blood doesn't tempt you, my lord," Bonnie whispered, frowning as Elijah's blood in her system was already skewing her view of him.

"I would not say that," Elijah said, as he looked down at her, "You may be a mess but I am sure that no one would ever have issues with finding you to be tempting in any respect." He regretted the words though they were true. His thoughts strayed to her continuously and he had not gotten to speak to her as long as he would have liked that morning. Now his blood was in her system and though many a vampire tried to deny it; that was no small thing.

Bonnie licked her lips and tried not to be affected by his words. "I am not sure that is an appropriate sentiment or that I believe you but, thank you, my lord," she said.

Bonnie was surprised when he set the rag aside and began to wipe the tears that had fallen from her face. "My blood is inside of you, surely you can call me Elijah," he said, surprising her even more.

Bonnie wiped at her mouth and shook her head. She had just made her situation worse it seemed. "Please," Bonnie sighed, "You caught me at a weak moment and as embarrassing as it was for me, sire, I don't think it would be wise for this to go beyond this moment." Whatever, the "this" that she was talking about was.

"I would like to know you," Elijah said, "You are in obvious need of a friend, if this incident was any indication."

"You can be either friend or my lord," Bonnie said, frowning, "Not both."

"Then I will be your friend and my brother may be your lord," Elijah offered. He wanted to know her, he had upon meeting her and even in the short time that he had been acquainted with her she had sparked his interest more than anyone had in a long time, even Katerina, in spite of the girl's resemblance to Tatia.

Bonnie knew that she couldn't possibly be friends with Elijah for so many reasons she didn't need to name. But she did need to calm down however and there were only two things that had ever worked for her better than anything else, reading and music. When she was calm, she was clear headed, and she needed to be clear headed. Especially with Original blood in her system. "Do you have a library, Elijah?" Bonnie asked, temporarily accepting his offer of friendship in hopes that she could regain her sanity.

 **:::**

Elijah led Bonnie through the library watching as she ran her hand over the spines of the books.

Bonnie had never seen so many books in one place. She didn't even think that there was this much literature even available in the fourteen hundreds. Some she realized were hand bound and they were a various amounts of language. "They're so many," Bonnie said turning to him and smiling.

Elijah smiled back at her. "I am what one may call a collector," he said, "I have fondness for the written word, as does my sister."

"As do I," Bonnie said, turning back to the books, "You can always say more through the written word than you can through speech I think. You wouldn't think it to look at me but I've always loved reading. My grandmother used to read to me all the time before she…passed." Bonnie frowned. Though, thinking of her Grams was upsetting, it reminded her of why she was in the time and the place that she was in, in the first place.

"I am sorry, about your grandmother," Elijah said, "Do you have any other family?"

Bonnie turned to him, her eyes blazing with fire. "My father is away a lot and my mother was turned into a vampire," she spat, remembering his role in the matter. Her hands clenched into fists. "My family has always been disposable to everyone around me but me. This is what happens when we help your kind," she said, "We die, we suffer, we are destroyed, or we are pushed to the point that we don't have any other options. I hate what you are, more than I hate myself for dealing with creatures like you."

Elijah didn't look offended as he was not. He had met witches with similar opinions and he was certain that something or many things happened to push them into feeling that way. "Then why are you here?" Elijah asked curiously.

Bonnie blamed his blood for her revealing more of herself to him than she had planned to. "I am one of the one's that has run out of options," she said. Bonnie was silent a moment and then she looked at him. "Please don't tell your brother about the blood," she said. She didn't think that it would go over well. He was acting possessive of her already. Not that she was okay with it, but things were getting complicated enough and she didn't need anything else distracting her from what she had come to do.

"I had not planned on it," Elijah smirked. He knew his brother better than anyone and it was clear to him that Niklaus wanted Bonnie. He wasn't at all surprised by it. She was his brother's type. What Elijah hadn't counted on was Bonnie being his type as well. But perhaps it was simply curiosity on his part, even though his mind said differently. He wanted to ask more questions but he knew that it would be best not to push her. "Would you like to pick out a book?" Elijah asked, instead of prompting her more about her past, though with his blood in her system, she wouldn't likely deny him.

Bonnie looked over the shelves. "I wouldn't really know where to start," she said.

Elijah scanned the shelves and until his eyes landed on one book in particular. He walked forward and pulled it from the shelf. "May I make a suggestion?" He asked. Bonnie nodded, and he held out the book to her. "This book is a romance that was originally written in French," he told her, "Recuyell of the Historyes of Troye. The first ever book translated into English. I believe that you would enjoy it."

Bonnie took the book from his hands, unlike Elijah and his brother, the book was a welcome distraction. She could read when she didn't want to think about Klaus or Elijah, and she could think about how to move things forward with the sacrifice when she wasn't reading. It would keep her as calm and as level headed as she could be. "Thank you, my lord," Bonnie said, "For everything, today."

"We are back to me being your lord then?" Elijah frowned.

"I think that my lady must be done with my lord, your brother by now," she said, "Soon this conversation won't be so private. Besides, I really don't think that we could ever be friends."

"Because of your station or because of what I am?" Elijah asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "Both," she said, "And neither." It made sense in her head but it seemed that Elijah was confused. "I have to get to, Lady Katerina," Bonnie said, "Goodbye, my lord."

Elijah nodded and watched her go. He wanted to go after her, to tell her that they could be friends, that he could show her that even monsters like him were capable of caring. He wanted to change her opinion of his kind if only to keep her from looking at him in the way that she had when she told him of her family's fate, once more. He stayed still however, even in knowing that he would likely later regret his inaction.

 **:::**

Katerina kept playing the incident with Niklaus and her maidservant in her head. When the girl had pushed Niklaus out of harm's way it had been unexpected. However, she was more put out about how long they had stayed there in the grass with the girl on top of him. How the girl's hand had cupped Niklaus' face, and how his had rubbed circles on the girl's back that neither seemed to notice. Then upon her return Katerina had found from the servants that the girl had spent much of the remainder of her day in the company of Niklaus' brother. That they had been shut up in the library alone for some time.

Katerina herself was an opportunist and her behavior was liberal but the girl just seemed indecent. The girl had been there less than twenty four hours and already she was throwing herself at the lords of the house. Katerina had only been among Niklaus and his brother one day more than she but she wasn't propositioning them both.

However, as she thought about the look on Niklaus' face when he had heard the news that the girl had spent the day with Elijah and had all but dismissed Katerina afterward, she thought she might. She had had no problem keeping Niklaus' attention before the girl's arrival but now it seemed that she had competition in the unlikeliest place. If a mere servant could afford to be indecent then so could she.

 **:::**

Bonnie was tired. She was just now finishing her own dinner after waiting on Katerina at dinner and helping her get ready for bed. The brunette had kept giving her these calculating looks that reminded her of the Katherine that she knew in her time and it was annoying. She wanted to snap at her and tell her that she could have both Klaus and Elijah if she wanted, because she wasn't interested.

That wasn't necessarily true, especially where Elijah was concerned. But that was definitely the blood talking. But still, Bonnie found herself, walking across her chambers and sitting in front of the fire place, reading the book he had given her.

She found the solitude nice for once. She didn't really have to think at all. She did wonder what the others thought about her being gone but then she found that she didn't care. Once it was all said and done she would have changed so much that it wouldn't matter what they thought anyway.

Bonnie was in the middle of turning a page when a soft knock came to her door. She frowned and wondered who it could be. "Come in," she called after a moment, though she didn't want to see anyone.

It didn't surprise her all that much when Klaus was the one that entered, closing the door behind him. Not bothering to greet him she turned back to her book.

Unbothered Klaus sat down next to her much in the same way he had done the night before. He leaned over and read the spine of her book. "I never would have guessed you liked romance," he said.

"As someone who knows nothing about it," Bonnie said, continuing to read, "I doubt you would understand a desire to read such a thing yourself, my lord."

"Do you think that I have never been in love?" Klaus asked. Bonnie made a scoffing noise as she flipped a page. In truth he had not, though he had come very closer once, but his brother had come closer. "Or that no one has ever fallen in love with me?"

"Lying and manipulating to get someone to warm your bed does not count," Bonnie said, without looking at him, "Speaking of which, how was the rest of your walk with Lady Katerina, sire?"

Klaus smirked and Bonnie regretted bringing it up. "Jealous are we?" He asked. Given what had happened he had expected some embarrassment on her part, but there was none. Though, he expected it was because she had chosen to avoid the situation.

Bonnie sat her book aside and turned to him. "What do you want from me?" she asked, "It can't be sex because I told you that it would never happen and you have Katerina for that. I told you that I would allow you to take advantage of my powers already, so what else is there?"

"There is you," he shrugged, "There is that." Bonnie blinked at him as if she didn't see the difference in wanting her for power or sex, and just wanting her. Perhaps she did not. He would be happy to teach her. In spite of his day with Katerina, his thoughts had never left her. He would never say so out loud, but his desire for her had not ebbed but only grown. He wanted to pry her secrets out of her just as much as he wanted to possess her. "What I mean to say is," he said, "There is not just one thing that I want from you. You just make me want. That is it."

"I make you want," Bonnie laughed, "I inspire desire? Well, the only thing that you inspire in me is disgust."

"I do wonder about that," Klaus said, unsurprised by her words.

"I don't see why," Bonnie sighed, "Given what and who you are. But then again you are probably used to getting what you want and doing what you want." She realized they had stopped using honorifics completely and that seemed to be more intimate than Elijah asking her to call him by name.

"I am," Klaus agreed, "Which is why, as your presence pleases me, I will sit here and watch you read for a while. Because I want to."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You are the lord of the house so have at it," she shrugged.

Klaus stared at her a moment before he spoke again. "Thank you," he said. He watched as her head whipped around shocked. He was shocked himself, he usually didn't thank people, at least not sincerely, but it wasn't every day that someone outside of his kin protected his interest. "For today," he said, "In the garden."

Bonnie didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Klaus could thank her. Klaus. For something as small as keeping his secret from Katherine and she hadn't even done it for him and yet…her friends, people she had given up everything for had barely acknowledged her existence let alone her sacrifices. She shook her head. It was all just so mindboggling. "I didn't do it for you," she said, after she composed herself.

Klaus shrugged, his side brushing her side as he did so. "It matters not," he said. Klaus kept his promise, staying a while to watch her read and though it made her uncomfortable Bonnie didn't object.

 **:::**

"I understand now," Klaus said, as he entered Elijah's room without knocking, "It will not be a matter of just getting her into my bed. If I aim to know all I wish to know about her, she must trust me. I must make her fall in love with me."

"Katerina?" Elijah asked as he turned to face him from where he had been looking out of the window, his thoughts on Bonnie.

"Bonnie," Klaus said, not missing his brother's reaction. Elijah's lips pinched into a thin line but he said nothing. "I have figured out a way in which to do it," Klaus continued, "I was with her just know and she has a fondness for the written word."

"I am aware," Elijah sighed. He had seen this coming and yet it still stung, because he knew that for Niklaus he would step aside. He was his brother and that was the way of things.

"Good," Klaus said not bothering to ask him how as he had heard about their time in the library already, "Then you can help me with my plan."

"And what plan would that be?" Elijah asked, eyebrow raised.

"I plan to seduce her through letters," Klaus said, "When I approach her in person I often offend her with my mere presence. I could impress her on paper, especially if you were the one writing the letters."

"Excuse me," Elijah objected.

"You know of her love of literature and she likes the book you picked for her," Klaus reasoned, "You are always stringing a mess of flowery words together to make your women melt while I have a more hands on approach. My approach would not work on her, but yours might."

"And why would I use this approach for your sake and not my own where Bonnie is concerned?" Elijah asked.

"Because," Klaus said, sounding sure of himself, "I am your brother, and your love for me is greater than your interest in her." Elijah was unable to argue. "One letter," Klaus proposed, "We will not continue unless she writes back."

Elijah sighed, knowing he would agree even before the words left his mouth. "One letter," he said.

 **:::**

Bonnie frowned at the folded piece of paper in Mirela's hand. A letter from Klaus. It didn't make sense to her as he had just left her, but she took it from the girl's hand anyway.

"Are you going to open it?" Mirela asked.

Bonnie thought she looked a little too interested in the letter's contents. She didn't want to open in front of the girl as the servants in the place didn't seem to know about to keep anything to themselves. However, as the girl had been told to wait for a response she had no real choice.

Biting her lip she unfolded the letter and read its contents.

 _Miss Bennett,_

 _You asked me my aim and as I have no courage to tell you face to face that I have no courage, much less to tell what my aim is, I have opted to choose a second option; a letter. As one who respects the art of the written word I hope that this will find you well._

 _Before I address my aim I will tell you that I have no romantic intentions toward the Lady Katerina. I need her help for a reason similar to the reason that I need your power, and that is all there is. She is a means to an end and though you may criticize me for it, I cannot look upon her the way that I look upon you. And now for my aim._

 _You will laugh at my aim once you hear it. You find me so disdainful, so contemptible it will amuse you more than it shall move you, but I have prepared myself for as much. I have prepared myself for your ridicule and disbelief so much so that I have heard your words of mistrust and derision in my head many times, without you ever saying them aloud. But your mockery will not stop me, Miss Bennett. You aimed to hear my aim and so your will hear it, or rather read it. What do I want from you, you ask? I aim to make you love me._

 _You are laughing I presume, but I do not jest. I do not only speak of sharing my bed, or your power. Those things can and will come with time. I aim to share your heart. And you are laugh still, keep laughing, dearest, for I find joy in hearing it even if it is at my expense._

 _I know not what love is, or if I believe in it. But when I look at you. When I see your face, it is the only thing I want. The only thing I wish to believe in. I am mad. I know this, it is your own doing. I lay gifts and complements at your feet that mean nothing to you, but it is all I can do for I know not what love is, so how can I aim to win it._

 _My heart always timidly hides itself behind my mind. I set out to bring down stars from the sky, then, for fear of ridicule, I stop and pick little flowers of eloquence._

 _My gifts, my overtures, mean nothing. You have no want of them, and remain utterly unimpressed by physical assets and yet that is all I know how to give._

 _Perhaps someone like you expects vulnerability or a man without fear, as you yourself are fearless, a walking and talking revolt with eyes of fire and a will of steel. Am I your oppressor? Is that why you resist. Or am I unworthy to being a soldier for your cause, let alone a man on the front lines as I so long to be._

 _What am I to do then, Bonnie? How am I to approach you, when you have no need for my gifts and will scorn my every word? How can I declare feelings aloud that make no sense to me? Feelings that are as foreign as your behavior. Your candor, your brazenness, your fire, that breathes life into me so much so that whenever you rage against me I imagine that it is my pulse that is throbbing wildly instead of yours and my blood that is rushing through your veins, my breath that leaves your lungs, my emotions as much as I detest the very thought of them, that make you human._

 _Am I to tell you that I want to kiss you more than I desire my next kill? And what is a kiss, specifically? A pledge properly sealed, a promise seasoned to taste, a vow stamped with the immediacy of a lip, a rosy circle drawn around the verb 'to love.'_

 _Or maybe a kiss is a message too intimate for the ear, infinity captured in the bee's brief visit to a flower, secular communication with an aftertaste of heaven, the pulse rising from the heart to utter its name on a lover's lips: 'Forever."_

 _Or maybe it is as simple as the closing of the eyes and the holding of the breath, when your lips meet mine._

 _Do you laugh still, and believe me not? If so I will leave you with this. All our souls are written in our eyes, Bonnie. Upon our next meeting I task you to look into my eyes and read what they have to say. Perhaps, then your laughter will subside, your anger will evaporate, your guard will melt and finally I will able to read what is in yours._

 _Ever Yours,_

 _Lord Niklaus Mikaelson_

 _What the hell is this_ , Bonnie thought as she finished the letter. She wanted to laugh like he had accused that she would but she also wanted to scream and cry. A love letter from Klaus, it was just ridiculous. Shouldn't he be sending love letters to Katherine? She didn't know what to make of it at all. A part of her thought he was being an arrogant asshole and another thought he was serious but she had never thought him capable of such words. Of such understanding of emotions like love and the like. But did it matter it was Klaus after all. Besides she hadn't come back to read Klaus' love letters.

But the words were so beautiful, something she would never in a million years associate with Klaus. The fact that the words were directed at her was even more of a shock.

"It would be rude not to respond, miss," Mirela said. It would be rude. She was right. And with Elijah's blood in her system Bonnie didn't want to do anything to upset Elijah, including offending his brother. Sighing Bonnie walked over to the desk in her chambers and prepared to pen her response.

 **:::**

 _Klaus,_

 _First I will say, that I asked you to call me Bonnie. Miss Bennett, sounds condescending and if you claim to wish for me to believe the sentiments expressed in your letter, you must know that when a woman receives such sentiments, if they are given by someone who cannot even address her informally, she cannot be expected to believe them._

 _Second, I will say that I laughed. I laughed long and hard. I laughed at the mere thought of what I was reading. I laughed deeply and heartily at your expense; and as you so love the sound I doubt it will upset you to hear it. I laughed until my laughter stopped._

 _I cannot begin to understand you, my lord. I cannot make sense of hardly anything that you have written. Not because of the language, as I appreciate the eloquence. It is the content that perplexes me._

 _We have just met, and nearly all of our meetings have been unpleasant and still you wish to make me love you, even without knowing what love is? If you do not know what love is, why is it that you want it, and from me? How can you want something that you have no knowledge of? How can you even recognize that the thing that you want is love if you have never felt it?_

 _I have felt it. Once. It is painful and dishonest and it can break you. Do you still want it? Does it sound appealing?_

 _Maybe I am being unfair. Love is beautiful as well. The most stunning monster. The most exquisite weakness that you could ever think to lay your eyes on. You marvel at it, smile at it, cry your tears to it, and then it leaves you for another: a mother leaves for another child, an almost lover leaves for the ghost of lover passed on, a friend leaves for the love of a man, and you wonder if it was ever really there._

 _I don't know why I am telling you this. Maybe because if I believed even for a moment that you could feel such a thing for me, which I do not, I would pity you. As monstrous as you are I would find no pleasure in the pain that you might feel in knowing that I could never return those feelings were they real. You have failed at your aim before you have begun._

 _What is a kiss you ask? Surely you have experienced one. You have had many women in your bed so I am told. I could only guess that you have been kissed by nearly as many women as you have soiled. However, a kiss can lack intimacy, just as the act of sex can, or so I am told._

 _A kiss that has intimacy, is the closest thing to perfection that a human can perceive. But as you are incapable of intimacy and are not human, I am afraid that too is out of your reach._

 _I would never want to breathe your air or feel your blood in my veins. I do not and cannot believe that you have emotions or humanity. You mentioned a kill in your letter did you not? Not to mention your dismissal of the Lady Katerina. Oh look at that, I am laughing again. Because you are ridiculous and there is no other word for it I am afraid._

 _Do you have a soul? All I see when I look into your eyes is coldness. Blankness. Nothingness. But out of curiosity I will look again, and when I see what I know to be true, perhaps you will give up your pursuit._

 _Never Yours,_

 _Bonnie Bennett_

"She isn't very impressed with me even still," Klaus laughed after rereading the letter.

"But she has replied brother," Elijah said setting the letter aside, "You have gotten her attention as you wished."

"Then you agree that the plan will work if we should continue," Klaus grinned, sitting on the edge of Elijah's bed.

"There is hope of it working, yes," Elijah nodded, his posture stiff.

"Good," Klaus smiled, "Now get to work on that response, I will have Mirela deliver it in the morning." Knowing her wouldn't get an objection, Klaus left without another word.

Elijah crumbled up the letter forcefully before smoothing it out and rereading it again and again. Her response had made Elijah want her all the more. For the first time he wished that he was capable of saying no to his brother.


	3. Chapter Three: Inadequacy

**Title:** Lettered

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Time-travel

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah, Klaus/Katherine (One-sided), Katherine/Elijah, Bonnie/Trevor (One-sided), Trevor/Katherine (One-sided), Matt/Elena, Damon/Lucy, Jeremy/Caroline, Stefan/Emily, Tyler/Rebekah, Kol/OC, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie Bennett travels back in time once she convinces herself that she and her friends could've had a normal life if Katherine had been sacrificed when Klaus had planned. What she doesn't expect is for Klaus to be taken in by the mystery of her arrival and her behavior so much so that he is willing to seduce her in order to learn her secrets even if he has to use Elijah to do it. _Loosely_ based on Cyrano de Bergerac. Klonnie/Bonlijah.

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Time-travel, ect.

 **Chapter Three: Inadequacy**

Three days passed in which Bonnie mostly kept to herself. Trevor had found her a few spell books for her to occupy herself with, when she wasn't reading the novel that Elijah had given her, and when she wasn't attending to the Lady Katerina's care. She noticed the brunette's eyes on her the rare moments they spent alone but as Bonnie had taken to avoiding the Mikaelson brothers, their other guest had backed off of her raising of the eyebrow at Bonnie.

Bonnie sat on the ground in the gardens just on the outside of the manor, her head going over the spell that was said to incapacitate werewolves, as she thought it might come in handy once she returned to her time. She was beginning to miss her time already. But contrary to how important her friends had seemed to be prior to her departure, it was her family; her father, her mother, and her grams that Bonnie longed for.

She shifted, the silk of her black dress sliding against her skin, as the wind whipped through her hair, causing the tendrils of her hair that had slipped from the long French braid that Mirela had put it in that morning to dance around her face. She sighed, as she tried to keep the pages from blowing around in the wind.

Though, she missed her family, she knew that what she was doing now would benefit them in the end. What bothered Bonnie was not missing her family, she expected to miss them. She was not bothered by not missing her friends, as given her detachment toward their relationship when she left she had expected that as well. What was bothering her was the fact that she was missing Elijah.

Three days and she had an ache in her chest when she thought of him. She had been avoiding everyone outside of Trevor and Mirela, and yet she couldn't stop her mind from straying to Elijah more than once. She suspected that it had to do with his blood being in her system. She had thought that it would have worn off. When she had had Stefan's blood in her system it had not had such a potent effect. It hadn't stayed in her system that long, at least not that she had felt. Though, the more she thought about it, the more she had to wonder how much of her inability to say no to the younger Salvatore had to do with the blood, and they had always seemed to know that she would agree to what Stefan had asked without much protest. Now that Bonnie was away from the situation she could look at it like an unattached bystander and she realized that she should have been asking questions far sooner, but she had never really been worried about her own behavior or her situation. She had been worried about everyone else. She had become a martyr, a sacrificial lamb. The female version of what Stefan had made himself, only she didn't have anyone to fall back on or a switch to be flipped so that she could get away from having to care so much.

"Have I been missing something all this time?" Bonnie asked aloud. She was speaking to the spirits, hoping that they would answer her.

Bonnie watched as the wind blew the pages of the book in her lap once more, but this time she didn't try and stop them. When the wind stopped the page that the book had landed on was the exact thing that she had been looking for. It seemed that now that she was practicing self-awareness and self-care the spirits would easily oblige her. She was out from under the Salvatore influence, and that was enough for them to assist her.

Bonnie's green eyes scanned over the page and they widened at what they saw. She read the page over and over again, disbelieving. The text said that as Bonnie was a witch, a vampire's blood did not leave her system naturally as it did with humans. It had to be removed by supernatural means which the text did not specify. It did however, note that while the initial bond formed lessened over time, the easy acquiescence and need to please the vampire in question did not.

Bonnie's anger was immediate. She didn't blame her grams, as she had kept the blood sharing a secret from her, as well as Damon's attack. But the Salvatore had known. They had to have known. It had always been Stefan to convince her, Stefan to come to her. Damon's voice echoed in her head, from the day that they had convinced her to agree with the kidnapping of Mason Lockwood, _"That's why I brought him."_ She could still see the smug look on his face. They had interacted with witches before, Damon more so as he had supposedly protected her family, and now Bonnie realized the reason why they never seemed too keen on the idea of sharing those interactions with Bonnie. Perhaps they were afraid that she would find out things that would free her from their hold on her. They had been keen on using her but they had not been keen on giving her time to grow and learn. Giving her time to realize how far from herself she had gotten, and how much of what she was doing were things she would never do.

There had been times where she had fought against it, she knew. Times where she had been able to make her own choices. But it had never been enough to break the hold completely. She wondered at even being able to make the choice to travel back in time. But then something was nagging at her. Her attachment to Stefan even now, wasn't that great. She didn't miss him, and even with the lessening of the connection over time, being away from him should have affected her in some way.

Something had had to break his hold on her somewhat. "What was it?" Bonnie asked aloud. And then it came to her, the spirits providing the answer. The nose bleeds. It had been the nose bleeds. It hadn't been Bonnie's blood that had been leaving her system, but Stefan's. The spirits had tried to free her from the hold that she didn't know the vampires around her had on her, but they could only access her through her magic when that hold was still intact. Bonnie felt ill, sickened by the entire thing.

She had thought the nose bleeds had been punishment for her pushing her powers and her body too far. She had never seen it happen to another witch, but really how many other witches had she interacted with. And no one had told her any different. Then again, why would they. They were probably too busy thinking of ways to take advantage of the situation while they still could. Bonnie wondered if anyone outside of the Salvatore brothers had known. She wondered if they had ever felt guilty about what they were doing. As much as she despised them at the moment, she still wanted to know if they had ever given a damn or if she had just been a tool and pawn they had needed to keep alive and in line.

The connection had not been one-sided, Stefan's care for her had been proof of that, but they had used it and her to their advantage. Bonnie figured if Stefan's blood had remained in her system all that time, it was no wonder that she cared so little for her own preservation. Subconsciously, she had wanted Stefan to be happy, and Stefan's happiness had lied with Elena's happiness as well as her safety. Not that she wouldn't have wanted her friend safe, but she doubted she would have gone to the extremes of sacrificing herself and her family for it with so little forethought had it not been for Stefan's blood. Stefan had saw her and her loved ones as collateral damage in the face of what Elena wanted and needed and so Bonnie had as well, until she had reached her breaking point with her mother being turned and she had fought against it.

If Stefan's blood could have such an effect on her, what could Elijah's do? He was an original, which meant he was stronger and more powerful. Would that make his blood somehow more intoxicating? If Stefan's blood could make her act so out of character then what would Elijah's be able to do. It was already causing her to miss him and Bonnie didn't want to find out what else would happen if she left the situation as is. She had to get Elijah's blood and whatever was left of Stefan's out of her system.

Bonnie was broken out of her thoughts as the first few drops of rain fell from the sky. She looked up and closed her book. Standing she began to make her way back toward the manor. She hadn't even made it half way before the skies opened up and the rain began to pour down on her in heavy sheets.

Bonnie ran, her movements cumbersome in the dress she wore and with the shoes on her feet sinking into the mud as she moved. She nearly fell flat on her face more than once. Her foot got caught in the mud just before she reached the cobble stone pathway to the manor and the harder she pulled, the deeper it seemed to sink. She tugged harder and twisted her foot the wrong way as she finally managed to pull her foot out. She let out a pained cry as she fell to the ground. She knew that she sprained her ankle and it was bad sprain.

She would be able to heal herself but it wasn't a wound that was on the surface and so it would take time. Perhaps even a few days. She let out a string of curses as she forced herself to her feet and rather painfully began to limp herself up the cobblestone path. The day had started off so well as far as days went for her in the place and this time. She should have known that it would eventually be shot to hell.

 **:::**

Elijah Mikaelson looked out of the window of the carriage that was heading toward their home. He ignored the conversation that his siblings were having as they sat across from him. While he was happy to see both Kol and Rebekah, their return wasn't as anticipated as it might have been had his mind not been on Bonnie. The house was abuzz with news of their arrival but Bonnie had been strangely quiet the last few days and both Elijah and Klaus had been so busy preparing for Kol and Rebekah to arrive while trying to hide Klaus' plans from them, that neither had been able to see much of Bonnie.

However, Klaus had made time for Katerina out of necessity. That was the reason that Elijah had been sent to retrieve their siblings. Klaus had wanted to ensure Katerina of his affection given her suspicion of Bonnie and so that left Elijah to deal with Kol and Rebekah.

Rebekah was already talking of having a gathering or a celebration to bring in their arrival that she wanted to hold within the next few days. Kol was disinterested, aside from the potential to hunt and the thought of seeing Mirela. Though, the gypsy girl ignored Kol for the most part, it was clear that his brother still loved the chase.

"You seem very distracted, brother," Rebekah said, gaining Elijah's attention.

Elijah eyed her and wondered what she would think once she found out that Klaus had their guest wearing her cast off dresses. She would likely be amused and though Elijah knew that his sister would likely look down on the girl, he also knew that Kol would possibly try and hinder Klaus' progress with the girl by going after her himself. He wasn't sure, however, what they would make of Bonnie. "Do I?" Elijah asked, answering his sister finally.

"You do," Rebekah said, not backing down, "Is there a particular reason for that?" She shifted in her seat, running her hands over her red dress. She had noticed that Elijah hadn't seemed very enthused to see them. He had been quiet and withdrawn and it was clear that his mind was elsewhere.

"Leave him be, Rebekah," Kol said, from where he sat next to her, "You know that if he does not wish for us to know then he will not tell us."

Rebekah nodded, but she still gave Elijah a rather calculated look as the carriage came to a stop. She said nothing however as she pulled up the hood to her cloak as to ward off the rain, watching as her brothers mirrored her action.

The door was opened for them and Elijah stepped out first, helping Rebekah out, with Kol following close behind them.

They moved to go toward the doors but stopped as they saw a lone drenched figure limping up the walk. Even given the hair clinging to her face, her slumped posture, and the mud clinging to her dress, it didn't take Elijah long to realize that the figure was Bonnie. He rushed to her side immediately, not noticing when his siblings followed closely behind him, expecting them to journey into the manor without paying him any mind.

When he stopped in front of Bonnie, she looked up at him surprised. "Elijah?" she said, before she glanced behind him at Kol and Rebekah, and cleared her throat, correcting herself, "My lord."

Elijah sighed, as he noted her cheeks flush. "None of that," he said, taking her face in his hands, "What has happened? Are you hurt?"

Bonnie bit her lip, glancing at Kol and Rebekah once more. She wanted to see Elijah, but didn't at the same time. His presence was already effecting her. She wanted to take away the concerned look on his face and she hated herself for it. The presence of his siblings wasn't helping matters. She knew how she was supposed to act in the face of someone who was basically her employer, but the blood made her vulnerable to him and she was sure that Kol and Rebekah would pick up on something if they hadn't already. "I…," Bonnie muttered, "I'm fine. It's my ankle, but it's just a sprain. I can heal it. It will take some time but I can-"

Bonnie was cut off, a surprised yelp leaving her lips as Elijah suddenly picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Bonnie frowned. She noted the shocked look on Kol and Rebekah's faces. She struggled against Elijah's hold. "Be still," he said.

"This isn't necessary," Bonnie stated. She wanted to escape the entire mess. The situation. The originals. The letter, that she could not stop rereading. She just wanted to help with the sacrifice so that she could go home. The rest of it was too much for her to handle.

"Would you have me leave you to hobble about the manor in wet clothes until you reach your chambers," he said, "So that you might catch cold as well?" He ignored the rain and his siblings as looked into Bonnie's eyes. "I know you want to fight me," he said, "But now is not the time. Thank me and allow me to help you now and you can argue with me and avoid me once you are dry and can rest."

Bonnie shivered, the cold and the rain finally getting to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. She wondered if her acquiescence was real gratitude or the side of effect of his blood.

"Anything," Elijah whispered as he carried her toward the front door, "Always."

Bonnie found it didn't matter what it was. This wouldn't be like being tied to Stefan, she realized. Until she could find a solution, she found solace in the fact that there were worse men that she could be bound to than Elijah Mikaelson.

 **:::**

Klaus Mikaelson sat next to Katerina Petrova in the library, not listening as she detailed her mother's tastes in literature. She was speaking of her resentment toward her parents one minute, and her love for them the next. While Klaus could understand her mixed feelings on the matter, all that her reveal told him was that he could effectively use her parents against her one day if need be.

The girl stopped in front of the books, running her fingers over the spines. Klaus' mind was on Bonnie. It had been three days since he had seen her, and he had hoped, especially after the effect of Elijah's letter, that their interactions would become more rather than less frequent.

However, in between Katerina and his siblings, there had been no time to corner Bonnie. He hadn't even been able to infiltrate her domain and watch her read. It seemed a simple act, but he enjoyed their time together when he watched her. They had very rarely spoke, but still the interactions were telling. He could be in her presence and watch the expressions play across her face as she read. Noting when a particular line would catch her attention or a particular phrase would make her smile. She rarely smiled, but when she did….

Klaus frowned. He was thinking like some lovesick teenager. It was disturbing. Wanting her was fine, but not this…whatever this was...

Klaus was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden opening of the library door. "Nik," a voice he recognized rang out, "It is one thing not to retrieve us, but the least you could do is greet us upon our arrival. Kol is already bored and I am of much the same mind. Entertain us."

Klaus rolled his eyes fondly, as he grinned at his little sister. She entered the room with poise and purpose. He assumed that she had taken so long to accost him as a result of the rain, though one would not think that she had just caught the tail end of a storm a mere hour before, looking at her.

Rebekah had changed from her red silk dress, into one that was light blue in shade. Her blonde hair braided in two braids with navy blue ribbon, the braids wrapped around her head at the crown. Pearls adorned her hair as well, and she looked as ethereal and lovely as ever. Klaus suspected it was Mirela's work as the girl and his sister were so fond of one another.

"Hello Rebekah," Klaus greeted blandly, "It is lovely to see you. How did you and Kol fair in France?" Rebekah blinked at him, looking unimpressed. Klaus glanced at Katerina who was looking at him expectantly. Sighing, he walked over to stand beside her. "Would you like to meet our guest?" he asked, "The lovely Lady Katerina Petrova."

Katerina bowed lowly. She wanted to make a good impression on the rest of Lord Niklaus' family. "Hello Lady Rebekah," she smiled, "I have heard much about you."

Rebekah huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She had heard about Lady Katerina as well. Neither Trevor nor Mirela were ones to hide things from her. The girl had been rude to Mirela, one of the very few females that Rebekah found tolerable. If she was going to look down on gypsies then she could have at least been a woman of some standing. She wasn't even as pretty to look at as the ancestor Rebekah remembered just as indifferently. "Yes," Rebekah said, smiling fondly, "The little poor girl that you let wear my cast offs. What is it brother? Did you use up all the new dress material having garments made for this girl's maid? I can understand really, she is much prettier than her lady and seems to draw much more attention as well."

Katerina looked shocked, ashamed, and angry, which of course had been Rebekah's aim.

"She did not mean anything by it love," Klaus said, ignoring Rebekah as she loudly sucked her teeth, "She has been offensive to those around her since birth." He offered Katerina his arm, and was pleased when she took it.

"Do you know of which servant that I speak, brother?" Rebekah asked interrupting their interaction, "The one Mirela waits on. Bonnie, is it? I have yet, to be formerly introduced to her, but everyone seems to be abuzz with curiosity and praise." Klaus gave her a warning look, and she saw the insecurity that surfaced on Katerina's face. She took both things as a sign. "I am rather curious myself," she said, "I mean first Elijah, carried her inside like a baby upon finding out that she was hurt. Then when Trevor was told of her injury, he was simply beside himself. I have never seen his mood deteriorate so quickly."

Klaus pulled away from Katerina, jerking his arm from her hold. "What do you mean Bonnie is _hurt_?" He asked, his face betraying his anger and concern, " _What happened_?"

Rebekah smirked. Mirela had told her that Katerina was worried about the attention that Bonnie was getting from her brothers, and frankly she should have been. She had returned at the right moment it seemed, as if Klaus was meaning to seduce Katerina, he was going about it the wrong way.

 **:::**

Bonnie leaned forward as Mirela pinned up her hair. She had changed into a dry dress, this one hunter green. Even if she was in no position to wait on Katherine, Mirela insisted that she look her best. The girl seemed certain that she would have a wide array of visitors.

"I know this family like the back of my own hand," Mirela said, as she placed the bejeweled gold and jade hair dagger into Bonnie's hair, "My lords will come to you out of concern and the two who have just arrived out of curiosity. You are a subject of great interest, miss. The lady Katerina sees you as a threat for a reason."

Bonnie frowned looking down as she sat back against the headboard of her bed once Mirela had finished. She was bed ridden and would likely be harassed by originals sooner rather than later. This day kept getting worse. "Lady Katerina doesn't need to see me as anything other than a servant," she said, "I have no interest, therefore I'm not a threat."

"They have interest in you and therefore you are," Mirela said as she moved to wrap Bonnie's ankle, "And if your behavior with Lord Elijah when he brought you back here is any indication, I would say there is interest there. Though, whether it is voluntary remains to be seen."

Bonnie raised a brow at her, the way that she spoke was suspicious. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Mirela didn't look up from her task as she continued to wrap Bonnie's bare ankle. She spoke in a soft but steady voice. "In the beginning of my time here," Mirela said, "I was attacked by one of the guest upon discovery of my ancestry. I was mortally wounded. Rather than let me die, Lord Kol, who found me, revealed to me what he and his family were and gave me is blood in order to survive. Due to the blood I formed a rather secure… _attachment_ to him."

Bonnie frowned. She was shocked, but Mirela was good at doing that. Mirela was as much of a mystery to Bonnie as Bonnie seemed to be to everyone else. "Is that why you stay here even though you know what they are?" Bonnie asked, "Your attachment to Kol?"

Mirela shook her head. "I stay because I have so little options and they treat me well," Mirela said, "My attachment to Lord Kol was severed long ago, though, having me so loyal to him for as long as I was caused Lord Kol's interest to grow. He has always held my kind in high-esteem, miss."

"Your kind?" Bonnie asked. She thought over Mirela's words and she came to shocking conclusion. "You said that your connection to Kol had been severed," Bonnie stated, "By what means." In a mortal it would have faded out of her system over time.

"Magic, miss," Mirela said, looking up at her.

Bonnie sat up away from her headboard, grabbing Mirela's hands. "If you needed magic to get Kol's blood out of your system, then that means you're…," Bonnie trailed.

"A witch, miss," Mirela finished, "Yes, I am. Though, I am not nearly as powerful as you and the magic that gypsies practice is of a much weaker sort."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, hoping that she could trust Mirela. "Could you show me," Bonnie said, "How you could remove Kol's blood from your system?"

Mirela nodded. "There are ears in this house, miss," she said, "I think that this discussion should be saved for another time. But…I would be glad to help." She squeezed Bonnie's hands, as the other girl gripped her own. "You have been very good to me as well," she said, "You can trust me. I protect my own. Do you understand?"

Bonnie nodded, wondering how she had come to be so lucky to have Mirela as an ally. "Thank you, Mirela," she said, seriously.

Mirela nodded. She propped Bonnie's ankle up with a stack of feather filled pillows. "I may be a year younger than you, miss," she said, "But I know what it means to lose your free will and to be bogged down by the world for what and who you are. I would wish that for no one. Least of all you."

"I told you," Bonnie smiled, "When we're alone, call me Bonnie."

"As I said before," Mirela said, "There are ears in this house, and some hear much more than others. And I meant what I said about you being a matter of interest, I know not how long our solitude will last. Lady Rebekah has discovered that you are not just a witch but a Bennett and witch and to have Lord Elijah treat you with such care…there will be questions. And Rebekah is of the sort that…when she asks a question it must be answered."

Bonnie almost laughed. "I kind of got that impression," she said. In reality she had had no real interaction with Rebekah in this time, she knew enough of her in the time that she had left to know that Mirela spoke the truth.

Mirela was about to respond when they heard and knock on the door. The two girls shared a look as Mirela stood. "I will get the door, miss," she said.

Bonnie nodded. She watched as Mirela opened the door to reveal a rather disheveled looking Elijah. He had changed his clothes, but his feet were bare and his hair was wet, although as far as Bonnie knew he had been inside for at least as long as she had. Bonnie frowned, her concern for him instant. "Elijah, what…what's going on?"

Elijah pushed is way into the room. Mirela stumbled out of his way and he looked down at her apologetically. "Excuse me, Mirela," he said, "I…would you mind giving Bonnie and I a moment alone?"

Instead of immediately complying, Mirela glanced at Bonnie. When Bonnie nodded, the girl turned back to Elijah. "Of course, my lord," she said. She turned to Bonnie once more. "I will be just right outside the door, miss," she said.

Again Bonnie nodded. Both Bonnie and Elijah watched as Mirela left, shutting the door behind her.

Bonnie took in Elijah's appearance once more. "You look terrible," she said, "Where are your shoes?"

Elijah ignored her, as he took several steps across the room. "May I sit?" Elijah asked.

Bonnie nodded, scooting over slightly on the edge of the bed. She knew that the best thing to do would be to push him away but she couldn't bring herself to.

Elijah sat down next to her on the bed. He faced her, his eyes roving over her form. "You are not ill?" He asked. Bonnie shook her head. "And your ankle?" Elijah pressed.

"It will take some time to heal," Bonnie said, honestly, "But it will be fine."

Elijah nodded absently. He took one of her hands in his. "I have just returned from visiting a few witches with whom we are still in contact," he said. He placed a glass jar in her hand. "This will help you heal," he said, "You will not take my blood, and your magic will take time, but this will assist it."

Bonnie looked from the jar to him and then back again. So that was where he had come from. He must have come to her, the minute he put on dry clothes. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble," Bonnie said, seriously.

"Yes," Elijah said, "I did." He had been worried and doing nothing was not an option to him.

"I'd rather you hadn't," Bonnie frowned, she looked at the wall over his shoulder, "It wasn't necessary."

"Nor was it necessary for you to cause me to worry," Elijah sighed, "I do not care what you deem to be necessary. You do not think it necessary for anyone to show you any care or concern at all. I do not know what your life was before because you will not tell me…but perhaps others have seen it necessary to neglect you and that is why you seem to find it offensive to be taken care of. Whatever the case, you will not rid yourself of me so easily. To me your presence is necessary, and so I will do whatever needs to be done to make sure you stay well, safe, happy, and in my presence. Is that something that you can comprehend?"

Bonnie swallowed hard, trying not to cry. It was his blood in her system that inspired the words she knew, it had to be, but she had always wanted to hear those words from someone that meant something to her, and given the circumstances Elijah was becoming someone that meant something even if it was the blood that was the reason that he meant something.

Bonnie set the glass jar aside as she felt the first of the tears begin to fall. "I…understand," Bonnie whispered, "Thank you."

Elijah reached out to wipe the tears that had fallen down her face. Ordinarily Bonnie would have pulled away from him, but she ended up doing the opposite. Elijah was surprised when Bonnie suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest.

Once the shock passed, Elijah found himself returning her embrace, resting his chin atop her head.

Bonnie pulled away, too quickly for his liking and wiped frantically at her face. "I was about to read," Bonnie said, "But it's hard for me to see in the candlelight when it's dark outside." She was trying to lighten the mood, and the intensity of the situation.

"If it would please you then I will read to you," Elijah offered. It was a sorry excuse for him to stay, but he was willing to take it.

Bonnie nodded her acquiescence just as they heard Klaus' voice on the other side of the door. Bonnie froze, before she moved as far away from Elijah as she possibly could. Klaus' presence, reminded Bonnie of how ridiculous she was being, and how wrong it was to allow herself to get close to Elijah. This was not what she was there for, and she was not in her right state of mind.

Elijah stood, when he noted her expression. His hands clenched into fist, but he accepted the change in atmosphere even before the door opened and Klaus barreled in.

Klaus didn't notice Elijah at first, his eyes landing on Bonnie. She blinked at him, waiting expectantly as Klaus looked from her, to her ankle and then back again. "I was told that you were hurt," Klaus said after a moment.

"She is fine, brother," Elijah said stiffly, "You needn't concern yourself. It is merely a sprained ankle."

Bonnie noted the silent exchange between the two brothers, as Klaus finally looked at Elijah. The atmosphere was suddenly charged and unsettling.

"I believe," Klaus stated, "That Bonnie has the ability to speak for herself, brother. You look a bit out of sorts as it were, perhaps you should make yourself presentable and I will see to it that Bonnie's wellbeing is taken care of."

"I don't need taken care of," Bonnie said, glaring at Klaus.

Klaus moved to speak once more but Elijah spoke first. "You do," he said, "But Niklaus is right. I must attend to my attire. So I will leave your care to him." It was clear that were Elijah to stay he would only raise more questions and suspicion than he had raised already.

Bonnie sighed as and fought the urge to ask Elijah to stay with her. It would have made an already uncomfortable situation worse. "Thank you for your help, sire," Bonnie said, as Elijah bowed to her.

She watched as he left the room, giving Mirela a look as the girl left behind him, closing the door and leaving Bonnie alone with Klaus.

Klaus stalked across the room and took the seat the Elijah had taken only moments before, though he sat much closer to her than Elijah had. Klaus wasted no time before biting into his wrist and offering his blood to her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes; that seemed to be the answer that vampires had for everything. "I said that I was fine," she sighed, "I don't want or need your blood. I have my magic, and I have the paste the Elijah got from the witches. It'll be enough."

Klaus frowned, as he picked up the glass jar that Bonnie motioned to. He hadn't noticed that it had been there before. "You argue with me at every turn," he said, "I give you gifts and you throw them back in my face. I declare feelings for you and you laugh. I show you concern and you act as if you mean to shoo me away as if I am some whimpering little stray animal that has followed you home. And yet everything my brother offers you, you accept. I wonder why that is."

Bonnie looked down at her hands. "Not everything," she murmured.

"Ever since the moment that you have arrived you have denied him nothing from what I have seen," Klaus pressed.

Bonnie looked back at him then, her eyes hard. "You don't know what you're talking about," she said. She had been more amiable toward the presence of Elijah than that of Klaus, but considering she had not been particularly welcoming to either, that wasn't saying much. She was now unable to deny Elijah anything due to his blood being in her system, but Klaus hadn't born witness to their interactions enough to be this accusing. Though, he had likely seen enough people with vampire blood in their system to know the effects it could have and what they would look like. "Elijah doesn't want anything from me," Bonnie said, "The only thing he asked me for is my friendship and I told him no. You on the other hand, have asked for access to my power, my body, and my love; and you haven't given me reason to believe that you would be at all worthy of any of those things. So why, my lord, would I even consider giving them to you?"

Klaus tossed the glass jar he held from one hand to the other and back again. "And what of Elijah?" Klaus asked, "Is he more worthy of those things than I am."

Bonnie shook her head. "No," she said, "Neither of you would likely ever have me in any way beyond me working for you now. But he has more potential of being worthy than you do." Bonnie realized too late that she had said too much. Klaus raised a brow at her and she sighed. "Even your letter," she said, "Even on paper you confuse me more than you impress me. Everything about you is off putting. To put it plainly….you bother me."

Even though his face was carefully blank, Bonnie knew that she had offended him. He scooted away from her, closer to where her foot lay propped up. "I suppose it is safe to say that my brother does not," he said.

"Not in the same way, no," Bonnie agreed, "He bothers me because I am fond of him when I shouldn't be. You bother me because you're you."

"Brutally honest as always," Klaus stated as he carefully picked up her injured foot at sat it in his lap. "Is there anything else you prefer in regards to my brother?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She didn't see the point of this line of conversation. "He doesn't have to hide behind a piece of paper to say beautiful things or to show me who he is," she said, "He does it…naturally."

"If I were to try and show myself to you naturally," Klaus pressed, "Would you be able to get past the fact that I bother you long enough to really see who I am beyond the monster that you see?"

"No," Bonnie said, not bothering to lie, "Is that why you chose to write the letter."

"I thought a letter would be wise because you are fond of reading," he shrugged, "Clearly it matters not, as you are determined to reject me, while you flaunt and flutter about Elijah as if you have ingested his blood or you have somehow been sired to him."

Bonnie began to cough loudly and look around nervously. "You're exaggerating," she said.

Klaus began to unwrap the cloth from around her ankle as he reached for the glass jar once more. He began to gently apply the paste to Bonnie's ankle, nodding approvingly when the swelling immediately began to go down. "And you are a liar," he stated, not looking up from his work.

Bonnie's eyes widened, she just knew that she had been caught. That he had somehow known about Elijah and the blood. That she had somehow given herself a way. "What makes you say that?"

"If I bother you as much as you claim," he said, "You would have asked me to leave by now, and I doubt very much that I would still be touching you."

She only had a moment of relief about him not referring to Elijah's blood before she realized what he was indeed referring to. Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, pulling a face. "I didn't even notice you were touching me…," she sighed, "I mean, you've been purposefully distracting me so how could I?"

Klaus said nothing as he wrapped the cloth around her ankle once more, and placed her foot back atop the pillows. He stood, and walked across the room, setting the jar with the remainder of the paste on the table there. He walked back over to Bonnie and looked down at her. "If it were such a hopeless thing for me to want you as you say," he grinned, "Then I would not have any effect on you at all." Bonnie frowned, as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She flinched away from him. "Good night, Bonnie," he whispered, "Get some rest."

Klaus began to walk away and Bonnie called out to stop him. "Klaus," she said, clearing her throat, "My lord….perhaps if instead of worrying about the reasons that Elijah might be more preferred company, you should focus your energy on finding someone who finds no reason to compare the two of you. Someone interested in you and only you. Nothing is worse that feeling inadequate."

Klaus stopped in front of the door, his hand hovering over the handle. "Has someone ever made you feel that way?" Klaus asked, curiously.

"Everyone," Bonnie said, "My entire life." Before Klaus could start of tell her how she should never feel that way, smooth words that he likely didn't mean, Bonnie leaned back against her headboard and closed her eyes. She drew into herself, shutting the outside world out. She had had enough of both brothers for one night, and expected that they would be even more intent on seeking her out in the morning.

 **:::**

A day went by and due to Rebekah's insistence that they plan a large gathering for her own amusement, Elijah was unable to see Bonnie as he had wished. He was irritated to put it mildly. Even now he was readying himself to entertain Katerina to keep the girl out of his sister's hair instead of doing what he really wanted to do, which was visit Bonnie.

Katerina was apparently attempting to befriend Rebekah with some disastrous consequences.

Elijah looked up from putting on his shoes just as his brother walked into his room. Kol was eyeing him as if he were something unfamiliar. Perhaps, at the moment he was. Kol had not seen Elijah interested in someone in the manner in which he was showing interest in Bonnie since Tatia who had had a similar hold over him.

"The servant girl," Kol said, his voice betraying nothing, "How is she fairing?"

Elijah frowned, not bothering to ask who he was referring to. It would do him no good to play dumb in this situation. "She will heal," he said, "I went to some of the witches formerly under our employ for assistance. What they gave me will help her heal. "

"And how long have you been interested in her?" Kol asked.

Elijah sighed. "Since," he said, "Prior to her arrival." Kol raised an eyebrow at him. "I dreamed of her," he explained, "Or rather…I heard her voice in my dreams before she came here."

"Given what she is," Kol questioned, "You do not find that to be at all suspicions."

Elijah ran a hand over his face, as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Of course I do," he said, "But she…I do not believe she would act maliciously toward us. She is here to work, she might have her own motives but no other interests I believe."

"How long has Niklaus been interested in her?" Kol asked.

Elijah hated the conversation but he knew that with Kol there was no way around it. At least Kol was straightforward. With Rebekah, it would have been far worse. "Since upon her arrival as far as I can tell," he said.

"And how long has it been since she ingested your blood?" Kol asked.

Elijah's face was blank but his mind was working to come up with some sort of denial. When Kol merely looked at him expectantly, he said. "Is it truly that obvious?" He asked.

"Yes but you are not the one giving it away," he said, "Your interest in her seems genuine and as your response agrees with that assessment I do believe it is. But she…there is an incongruence in her response to you. She seems to be interested in you and abhorred by you all at once. Mirela claims it is a part of her disposition as she treats Niklaus in a similar manner. I might have taken her words at face value had I not witnessed your interaction with the girl upon our arrival. She looked at you the same way that Mirela had looked at me after I had given her my blood. She does not look at me that way anymore. I find that I miss it." The last he said with some bit of amusement.

"You cannot tell, Niklaus," he said.

Kol smirked. "As much as I would love to see the outcome were I to do so," he laughed, "I will not. But I will offer you some advice."

Elijah nodded. "I am listening," he said after a moment.

"You gave up a woman for Niklaus once," Kol said, "And you claimed at the time, that she was not worth losing our brother. But it is obvious to me, given how she and Niklaus ended, that what he shared with her was not worth what you lost. I know that you regret, and if you step aside for him again your regret will be that much greater."

"What makes you think I had planned on stepping aside for him?" Elijah asked.

Kol shrugged. "Had you not," he said, "You would not be you." Elijah frowned. He was supposed to have written Bonnie another letter for Niklaus by now and he was sure that his brother would petition him to do so soon. "I overheard the tail end of a conversation that Niklaus had with the girl the other night," Kol said, "She said that she has been made to feel inadequate her whole life. Our brother has more issues with inadequacy than anyone we have ever known. The things that she said to him that night, he will want her all the more. Even so…you should not let Nik's issues be your own. He feels inadequate even if he manages to get what he wants. It is never enough. Would it really matter so much if you took something away? It would allow him to live out his self-fulfilling prophecy and play the victim. You would be doing him a favor I think, and he would be able to blame you as well. We both know how much he hates taking responsibility for his actions. If you choose not to step aside, it might be an acceptable outcome."

Elijah said nothing. He walked across the room toward his desk and prepared to write Bonnie a letter. He ignored Kol when he left the room. He wrote and rewrote, until the candle on his desk had nearly turned to a puddle of wax. He studied the finished product. It only needed to be signed. He poised the pen to write his own name on the letter, to tell Bonnie how he felt, but at the last moment he ended up writing his brother's name instead.

 **:::**

Katerina Petrova watched with narrowed eyes as Niklaus carried her servant girl in his arms. The other brother who had recently arrived, Kol, spread a thin blanket over the ground, before Niklaus rather gently sat Bonnie down on it. The three were chatting and laughing. It seemed that Bonnie had managed to endear herself to yet another male member of the family.

Katerina had been trying her luck with Elijah, taking a turn about the gardens with him. But she knew that once he saw her servant girl he would be distracted from her. The girl seemed to have that power without giving it much effort and Katerina was becoming more than a little annoyed by it. She would never ensure herself a place in the household with any man if all of their attention lied elsewhere.

She pretended to laugh at something Elijah had said, as she tried to figure out a way to steer him in another direction. She was caught up however, when she noticed that while Kol seemed to wonder away upon catching sight of Mirela yet another servant girl that Katerina disliked, Niklaus had begun to draw of all things, Bonnie being his subject. Katerina hadn't known that the man had had a talent for art. He had never shared that part of himself with her.

However, he was sharing that part of himself with Bonnie easily enough though the girl didn't really seem to care much. Her nose was in a book and she didn't even seem to be paying him any attention at all. Niklaus was enraptured by her and she didn't seem at all effected by it. Perhaps if Katerina acted aloof and disinterested it would have the same effect. Her mother had always claimed that men liked the chase. Her clinging so strongly to the last man she loved had only caused Katerina to lose both her lover and her child.

She said something in response to Elijah even as her mind was working and he laughed in response, though his laughter didn't sound genuine. Still it drew Bonnie's attention, as the girl finally managed to tear herself away from the book in her hand.

When Bonnie looked up at she and Elijah, Katerina felt better when she saw the stricken look on the girl's face. So Elijah was where the girl's interest truly lied.

Niklaus looked up at her Bonnie, frowned at her expression and then followed her gaze. Finally, his eyes were on her and Katerina could tell from his own expression that he would soon be renewing his efforts to woo her.

She took Elijah's arm in hers, hoping he would notice the other two as she steered him the opposite direction pretending not to notice them herself. "I'd like to see the lilies," she said.

"Very well," Elijah agreed.

Katerina kept her ears tuned to the other couple as she and Elijah walked away. She hoped that they would both end up going inside, whatever mood that had been between them had gone stilted evidently.

"My ankle is sore," Bonnie said, "I'd like to go inside now." Katerina smirked, knowing it was not the girl's ankle that bothered her but the sight of her with Elijah.

"Nonsense," Niklaus said, much to Katerina's surprise, "You need the air and I need to finish drawing you. You are lovely in this light, it would be a waste to leave now."

Katerina glanced back at them in time to see the girl blush and pick up her book once more. "You're ridiculous," Bonnie said, but Katerina caught the ghost of a smile on the girl's face and so did Niklaus.

"I am much more sensible when I am not around you," Niklaus grinned. Katerina rolled her eyes. Her mouth pinched into a thin line as she watched Niklaus gently place Bonnie's wounded foot in his lap. "Elevation helps," he said, by way of excuse, "Or so I am told."

"It feels better," the girl said, her voice soft and embarrassed, and to Katerina it sounded purposefully so though it was genuine, "But you're still ridiculous."

"Yes," Klaus nodded, going back to drawing, "And I still blame you. So you should blame yourself. You are ridiculous for making me ridiculous."

"Anything to escape fault and not accept responsibility for your own incompetence," Bonnie muttered.

 _Surely he will take offence to that_ , Katerina thought. "You know me so well," he said, seeming amused rather than offended, "And after such short a time. I think that is a sign, Miss Bennett."

"And I think I liked you better when I was sure that you weren't capable of thinking," was her response.

"Funny," he said, "I was not aware that you liked me at all." There was silence in result, and Katerina was sure that girl was being quiet to make Niklaus feel as if he had won. It was no secret that Niklaus liked to win.

"I was unaware of that myself, brother," Elijah whispered, drawing Katerina's attention to him once more. He had spoken rather lowly and she had been rambling to keep him preoccupied so he would not catch her spying so she doubted he knew she heard him, especially when he was spying himself. Elijah's voice sounded pained but the thought of Bonnie softening toward his brother. Katerina winced.

Once again Bonnie had regained both of their attention without trying and Katerina had to watch from the sidelines. Yes, the girl was good, but Katerina would become better. She had to become better, her situation in life depended on it.

 **:::**

Mirela Ayres looked down at the piece of paper that Elijah held out to her a small frown on her face. "Why does Lord Niklaus not give me the letter for, my miss, himself?" She asked.

Elijah sighed. After seeing Klaus and Bonnie in the gardens he had gone to Klaus and before his brother could even voice the suspicions that Elijah knew that he had in regards to him and Bonnie, Elijah had offered up his second letter. It was the for the best that he remove himself from the situation before the depth of his thoughts and feelings grew to be too much and history repeated itself. "He is with the Lady Katerina at present," he said.

Mirela's frown deepened. "Miss Bonnie is….no it is not my place to say," she muttered. Still she shook her head.

"Speak your peace," Elijah sighed.

Mirela looked up at him doubtfully for a moment before she nodded. "Bonnie is a good person," she said, "She treats me with kindness and respect. To her I am not a servant but a friend and I wish to live up to that title and so must say…I find your brother's attentions toward her to be troubling. Not because of who he is, though that is enough, but because they do not seem to be genuine. Perhaps I am wrong and they are, then I believe it would be best for him to leave her to find happiness elsewhere if he cannot stop his pursuit of Lady Katerina, or be more sincere in his attentions toward Bonnie in the way….in the way that you seem to be my lord."

"Though, my brother pursues Lady Katerina he has his own motives for doing so," Elijah stated, "Motives that Bonnie is aware of. As for my attentions toward Bonnie, you are mistaken."

"All that I am hearing my lord is that you have given up," Mirela shrugged, "However, it is not my place even if I think you a coward. But I will say this before I do as you asked me, I find it rather odd that Lord Niklaus has chosen to write letters. He has never been a wordsmith. You on the other hand, sire, have a lovely way with words. Now…if you would excuse me."

Elijah glowered as he watched her walk away. She and Kol were of the same mind and both too smart for their own good. It was a wonder that his brother had not given up on her yet, their personalities were similar enough to clash. "Would you have me do as my brother in his courting you?" Elijah asked, "Keep demanding attention even in the face of rejection. Would you not rather him leave you be?"

Mirela turned her head and grinned at him. "I may reject him but I see no need to stop him from pursuing me as he pleases," she said, "My father has always regretted allowing my mother to leave us without fighting for her as you know. It is better I think, to allow a person's regrets to be as few as possible. Though I very much doubt it, there may come a time I regret rejecting your brother, however, he will never regret not fighting for my affections as he has and continues to do so. And as for rejection…I know not that you have been rejected as of yet. In fact…as far as I am aware it is quite the opposite. Though, the reasons for Bonnie softening toward you will be obsolete after I assist her in ridding herself of them, I think it would be smart of you to take advantage of the situation while you still can. But I am just a servant, a gypsy, and a girl, I know nothing, my lord. Excuse me."

Elijah watched her walk away. She had basically told him that she would be helping Bonnie rid her system of his blood. It was the one advantage that he had over his brother. However, he would allow it without a fight, even though he would miss being bound to her. While he was now planning on not giving up his pursuit, his aim was not to take advantage of Bonnie. If he was to pursue her he would do it while she was of a clear mind and he could be sure that any affections that she had toward him were genuine. He would allow Mirela to deliver the letter but it would be the last one that Bonnie received from him that was signed in his brother's name.

 **:::**

Bonnie's ankle healed in two days' time. While she was relieved that she could once again walk and move about on her own, she was not too thrilled to resume her duties in serving Katherine. However, as according to Mirela, Katherine was too busy attempting to ingratiate herself to both Rebekah in order to impress Klaus and Elijah in order to keep her options open, to worry about Bonnie serving her in any form, Bonnie decided to take another day off.

She sat in the kitchens next to Trevor, listening as he told her stories about the last gathering that had been held at the manor.

"Drunken nobles are the most entertaining specimens that you will ever have the pleasure to behold," he said, as Bonnie stole food from some of the trays that were being prepared for the delivery of breakfast.

"Is that so?" Bonnie grinned.

Trevor nodded. "You have not lived until you've seen a man of great power and wealth make an absolute fool of themselves," Trevor declared, "Until the moment you witness a drunken nobleman fall down stone stairs and land in pile of horse dung your life is a life half lived, beautiful Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head, covering her mouth with her hands in order to hide her laughter. "And here I thought that Rebekah's little gathering tomorrow would be a bore," she said.

"You are quite mistaken," Trevor smirked, "And speaking of the lovely Lady Rebekah, has she managed to corner you yet."

"Nope," Bonnie said, not bothering to hide her relief, "She's too busy attempting to make the Lady Katerina into an obedient whimpering puppy. The last time I saw her she was forcing my lady to help the other servants trim the halls with silk and ribbons." It amused Bonnie that while Katerina had been made to assist in preparation she and Mirela were exempted.

"I cannot say that I am surprised," Trevor shrugged, "She is rather fond of Mirela and possessive of her brothers, which means Katerina's distaste for Mirela and her interest in the Niklaus and Elijah, are two marks against her favor."

"Is Lady Katerina," Bonnie began, looking down at the table in front of her, "Really, interested in Elijah? I mean, if she's just using him to make Klaus jealous, wouldn't it be…harmful to him."

"Perhaps if he was interested in her," Trevor said seriously. He glanced at Bonnie out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't really believed Mirela when she had said that Bonnie was softening her attitude toward both Niklaus and Elijah, Elijah in particular. However, he was now unable to deny the fact.

"He isn't interested in her then?" Bonnie asked. She remembered seeing them walking and laughing together, just the day before when Klaus had carried her outside so that she could ge t some fresh air and sit out in the gardens. Kol had claimed that it was nothing, that Elijah never became so attached to someone so quickly. Reluctantly, even Klaus had agreed. Still Bonnie couldn't get the image out of her head, and she hated herself for even caring.

"No," Trevor replied, "He is not interested. He seems to have attached himself to another at present. But I believe that you have knowledge of that already."

Bonnie looked away, not sure how to respond. When she finally opened her mouth to say something, Mirela entered the kitchens briskly and made her way over to them. Bonnie looked up at the girl expectantly and frowned when she held out a folded piece of paper.

"A letter for you, miss," Mirela said, glancing around the kitchen and rolling her eyes when she noted the other servants eavesdropping, "From Lord Niklaus."

Bonnie sighed as she took the paper from Mirela's hand. "I thought he was done with this," Bonnie muttered.

 _Miss Bennett,_

 _I hope that this letter finds you well. While discovering your injury was most upsetting, I hear that you have healed beautifully and have made a full recovery and I am glad to hear of it. I would have come to call on you had it not been for the foolishness of my sister and her inherent need to celebrate every act one can celebrate, including but not limited to the act of breathing. And I will warn you, even if you do find me to be undesirable company at times that my sister will call on you herself soon and when she does you will be begging for my presence in order to save you from it. You may laugh now, but later you will wish for me to come to your aid and as I cannot seem to deny you anything, I will gladly offer it. But I do not write to you to discuss my sister. There is another issue at hand of much greater importance._

 _I hide behind a piece of paper once more, as I can never seem to tell you face to face the things that I wish to say. I am a coward in that respect, though that is not of importance. I will not dwell on my cowardice or any other aspect of my person. This letter will contain none of me, and all of you._

 _The idea that anyone has ever made you feel inadequate bothers me more than the knowledge that I have that I am inadequate as a fitting companion for. While my own insecurities do not quell my urge to be by your side, I feel the need to take your insecurities a way by telling you that, even being as powerful, ancient, and respected as I am, I am unworthy of that place. I know that were I to tell you that you have nothing at all to feel inadequate about you would ignore me and so I will not say it, I will write it instead._

 _You share so very little of yourself with me, that I am forced to guess at what ways that those in your life prior to myself have found you lacking. I have thought about it for an entire day's time since last seeing you and I cannot come up with one thing._

 _To lack by definition is a state of being without. But in terms of you, from what I can see thus far in our acquaintance, everything that that someone could ever wish to have, to see, or to know in someone else, is something that you possess. I do not mean to say that you are without flaws, I will not. Flawless as a word is flawed, as there are no such beings without them. But it is those flaws, the bitterness, the detachment, the forked tongue; along with your more pleasing traits, your beauty, your wit, your intelligence, your power; that provide a fullness to your character that is both engaging and an altogether exquisite thing to behold._

 _Your character is not one note, but a symphony. Each aspect of you, each note, filling sheets and sheets of music that can be moved about and put together to be played by you in your interactions with others in both the most complex and simplistic of ways. You are a never ending melody. A stream of masterpiece after masterpiece. I have never in all of my existence encountered anything like it, and I cannot fathom what more that someone could possibly wish to search for once your presence is before them._

 _I doubt that I make much sense, as it is as hard for me to describe your characters as it is for me to understand it. But I believe that I am beginning to understand it. Bit, by bit as you reveal it to me. Still no matter how much I learn I wish to know more. But I feel you will continue to hide, as I am certain that others that you have let in prior were even more unworthy than I find myself to be as if there is truth in your own feelings of unworthy, that much be where the stem from._

 _If ever there was a person that wished to make you feel inadequate, the only reason that I could think that could possibly make any sense would be that they found themselves lacking in the face of everything that is you. They did not want you to realize that there was a crippling power behind your stare. Perfection in the crooked curve of your lip. Unadulterated grace in the way that you moved. Poetry in your words and music in you laugh. That in looking at you that they felt what it meant to be second, and they realized that standing in your presence made the entirety of their existence into something failing and deficient. Because if you knew your power, you could reign it over them. You could make them live and breathe their insufficiencies with a glance; and to escape the misery that would come from that they tried to do the same to you. But you are stronger for it, and I see that as well. When the time comes, if the time comes, that you are willing to let me in, it will not bring you regret, I have nothing to gain from belittling you and everything to gain from doing the opposite._

 _And no I am not worthy of you, and neither is my brother. But, Bonnie, I wish to be worthy and even if I am never worthy I will strive to be. Perhaps I am being foolish and I should search the world to try and find someone who could want me for what and who I am. But I cannot, I will not, even as everything inside of me is begging me to let go of you before I become too attached. Too close. Even as you yourself beg me to let go of my interest in you. My interest remains, unchanged and unshaking._

 _I will close in saying this, Bonnie, you cannot expect me to not to want to warp myself into whatever it is that would please you. Whatever it is that you desire. Whatever it is that would make you see me as someone of value. You cannot expect me to give up, to look upon the face of another the same way that I now look upon you. How can I think of looking elsewhere, when everything outside of you seems so feeble in comparison?  
_

_Ever Yours,_

 _Lord Niklaus Mikaelson_

Bonnie stared at the letter and felt sick. Her entire life she had felt second best. To Elena, and to Caroline. She had felt unwanted, by her mother, my Jeremy. She had never been enough. Never. Yet, with one letter, she finally knew what it was like to be more than enough for someone. But it wasn't true. It couldn't have been true. It was Klaus, and even now he was pursuing Katherine.

 _He's using her_ , a voice in Bonnie's head said. But that shouldn't have mattered. Neither should the letter. But it did matter and Bonnie wanted to pull out her hair.

Worse than that, much worse than that, was the only reason that the letter was lacking in her sight. She didn't find the letter unwanted because it was from Klaus, she was once again surprised to find such depth in his character. No, she found the letter unwanted because it was not from Elijah. She knew it was the blood, but she still hated herself for the thought.

She had come back to take control of her situation and to save the people that truly meant something to her. However, she had once again been the one that had been made vulnerable. She had once again let herself soften toward monsters that she should have turn and ran away from.

It was worse now because they knew her vulnerabilities not because they had forced them out of her but rather because she had given them to them freely. She had told them things about herself and now they knew the right things to say to get under her skin. Elijah saying things that made her insides warm without provocation, and Klaus hiding behind a piece of paper to force her to face all of her insecurities and then tell her she had no reason at all to have them.

Bonnie wanted to scream. Elijah's blood made her so weak in face of him and even her rudeness toward Klaus was sounding more like teasing banter rather than genuine animosity with each day that passed. She didn't like what was happening, what the situation was turning her into.

She wasn't the type of person to look pass what the Originals were, she had learned that lesson when she had tried to do so with Stefan in the very beginning. She wasn't the type of person to put herself in the position where she was the center of attention for two brothers, she had learned to avoid that by watch Elena. Besides, if she hadn't come back and changed things, it would be Katherine that occupied her position volleying between two brothers, each vying in some way for her attention.

This was not how things were supposed to go. Bonnie folded the letter and wished that she could make herself burn it.

"Bonnie?" Trevor asked, cautiously.

"I'm fine," she said stiffly. She stood. She wasn't fine, she was far from it. She would have to take action soon. This wasn't working. She would have Mirela help her get Elijah's blood out of her system first and then she would confront Klaus about the sacrifice so that she could hurry things along. The sooner she ended Katherine the better.

"Will you have a reply, miss?" Mirela asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "No," she said, "But I think that tonight when it is dark I will take a walk. Will you come with me? I am in need of some air."

"Air, miss?" Mirela asked, raising a dark brow.

Bonnie nodded. "I hear," she said, "That in troubling times, air can have a rather _cleansing_ effect."

Bonnie saw the moment when Mirela knew what she was really asking for as the girl nodded her head. "Of course, miss," she agreed.

Bonnie sighed in relief. She would be back to herself soon and she could go forward with her plans. She would have any trace of vampire blood out of her soon and she could not wait. It was a good thing, there was only so much she could take.


	4. Chapter Four: Muddled

**Title:** Lettered

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH/Time-travel

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah, Klaus/Katherine (One-sided), Katherine/Elijah, Bonnie/Trevor (One-sided), Trevor/Katherine (One-sided), Matt/Elena, Damon/Lucy, Jeremy/Caroline, Stefan/Emily, Tyler/Rebekah, Kol/OC, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie Bennett travels back in time once she convinces herself that she and her friends could've had a normal life if Katherine had been sacrificed when Klaus had planned. What she doesn't expect is for Klaus to be taken in by the mystery of her arrival and her behavior so much so that he is willing to seduce her in order to learn her secrets even if he has to use Elijah to do it. _Loosely_ based on Cyrano de Bergerac. Klonnie/Bonlijah.

 **Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Time-travel, etc.

 **Chapter Four: Muddled**

Elijah Mikaelson knocked on the door to Bonnie's chambers. While he was prepared to stop writing letters for his brother, he was not yet prepared to tell her the truth. For now, he would settle on spending time with her.

After a moment the door opened and Bonnie stood before him, behind it. He had hoped to be greeted with a smile, but Bonnie's face was unreadable as she bowed lowly to him.

"You know that isn't necessary," Elijah said, as she stood upright, "Not with me."

Bonnie cleared her throat and clasped her hands together. She had been about to get ready to leave with Mirela and Trevor, but it would seem she would have to wait a little longer.

Her mind whirled, and she thought that it would be simpler if she invited him in. If she spent time with him now, it was less likely that he would return later and realize that she was gone.

"Would you like to come in?" Bonnie asked, softly.

At his nod Bonnie stepped to the side and allowed him to enter. As she closed the door behind him, Elijah glanced around her room, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"What brings you here?" Bonnie asked.

Elijah smiled, as she turned to him. "I simply wanted to see you that's all," he said. He regretted the words when Bonnie looked at him oddly.

Elijah watched as Bonnie walked across the room, realizing belatedly that she was wearing her night dress. He was about excuse himself and apologize for intruding on her, when he noticed that she was retrieving the book that he had given her.

"Will you read to me?" Bonnie asked holding out the book to him. As their bond would be broken soon this would probably be the last time that she would be comfortable enough to allow herself to be alone with him like this. Even if she was uncomfortable with the connection and wanted out of it, a part of her would miss it.

Elijah eyed her, swallowing as he took the book from her hands. "Of course," he said.

Bonnie sat down in front of her bed and patted the space next to her. After a moment of hesitation Elijah sat down beside her. She noted the difference in mannerism between him and Klaus. While Klaus had invaded her space without thought, Elijah seemed reluctant to do so even with his blood being in her system.

"Where did you leave off?" Elijah asked as he settled down in his place next to her. He opened the book and began to flip through the pages.

Bonnie reached over, her hands brushing against his as she stopped him. She leaned over and flipped the pages, her scent hitting him and her hair soft touching his face. "There," she said, as she stopped on the right page.

Bonnie looked up and realized that their faces were much closer than she had intended. Quickly, she scooted away from him and fold her arms over her chest as she sat back against the bed.

Hoping that it would cut the tension, Elijah began to read. His voice was low and steady, but on the inside, there was turmoil. Still he read the love story that was unfolding on the page.

Bonnie listened to Elijah's voice, finding it soothing and welcoming much to her dismay. She thought that the best course of action would be to fake sleep. That was the only way that she would be able to get him out of the room before she was supposed to meet Mirela and the only way no one would come and call on her after he left.

She closed her eyes and allowed her head to lull to the side. She attempted to focus on her breathing, so that it would even out, immolating sleep. However, she was momentarily distracted as her head settled on Elijah's shoulder.

Trying to refocus Bonnie breathed in and out slowly. Elijah continued to read and Bonnie knew the moment that he realized that she had fallen asleep, or that he thought that she had fallen asleep because his voice stopped and she heard the book close.

She expected him to leave immediately, but instead he stayed where he was. She forced herself to remain still, and not to peek an eye open to see what it was that he was playing at. She thought that perhaps that she had been found out. However, she found that she didn't have anything to worry about.

"One would think," Elijah whispered, as Bonnie felt his hand cupping the side of her face, "That I would be brave and tell you how I feel now that you are asleep and unable to hear. Unable to reject me. But it would seem that I am still the coward."

A moment later he shifted away from her and Bonnie was sure that he was going to leave. Instead she found herself being lifted in his arms, the movement almost startling her enough to give herself away.

He carried her to her bed, placing her gently upon it and pulling the covers over her. "If I were not a coward," Elijah said, "Perhaps I would tell you that I have never met anyone like you and I don't suppose that I ever will again. That I hope that there will never be a time in which I don't know you. That you entrance me in ways that you could never possibly understand or believe. And that I can hear your heart beating right now, and that it is racing much too fast for someone who is meant to be asleep. But I am not a brave man and so I will simply leave you with this." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, and finally her shoulder. Even knowing that she had been found out, Bonnie refused to open her eyes. "Goodnight, Miss Bennett," Elijah whispered.

Bonnie waited until she heard him leave and heard the door shut behind him to open her eyes. She sat up in bed, breaths coming fast and heart racing faster. He had known that she was awake, known that he could be heard and yet he had said those things to her. It had to be the blood, it just had to be.

A knock on her door startled her from her thoughts. "Who's there?" Bonnie whispered.

A moment later the door creaked open a fraction and Trevor's face appeared in the opening. "Bonnie," he murmured, "Get dressed. It's time."

Pushing her thoughts of Elijah aside, Bonnie threw back her covers and got out of bed. Once his blood was out of her system, she hoped that things would be clearer.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett wrapped her arms around Trevor's waist as she road on the back of his horse toward the encampment where the gypsies dwelled. Mirela road in front of them on a horse of her own. Night had come long ago and they had snuck away from the manor under the cover of cloaks.

Trevor's hand reached down to cover hers that were locked around her waist, his thumb stroking the back of her palm. "It will all be well after tonight, Bonnie," he promised, "Your free will shall be returned and you will be able to focus on what you are here for."

Bonnie had been hesitant about inviting Trevor to come along on their journey to seek the assistance of Mirela's people, but now she was glad for his presence. She was afraid. Afraid of what would happen if it didn't work and what would happen if it did. "Thank you for putting yourself at risk," she said, "I know that if they were to find out that you helped me sneak away from the manor, neither Klaus nor Elijah would be happy, no matter the reason."

"I do not mind," Trevor told her, "There is no limit of what I would do for you."

Bonnie wondered if he would still feel the same way if he knew the truth about her being out of place and out of time. If he knew about how she was drawn in by Klaus, or her growing feelings for Elijah. "You are a good friend," she said, "Where I'm from good friends…true friends are in short supply. At least for me."

Trevor responded only by turning slightly and placing a kiss on Bonnie's forehead. He wanted much more than her friendship but she didn't not need another man pursuing her. She needed someone neutral, someone without pressure or confusion. Someone that would care for her without expecting anything in return, and he was determined to be that person.

"We have almost arrived, Bonnie," Mirela called back to them, "My people they are close."

Bonnie looked at Mirela over Trevor's shoulder. "What are they like?" Bonnie asked, "Your people? You serve me at the manor and I don't want them to feel as if you have to serve me in your own land."

Mirela smiled as she removed the hood of her cloak from her head. "We are good people who take pride in our culture and our traditions," she said, "We love our families and we take on the friends of our loved one's as our own. We respect magic and those with power. You will not be considered a burden. You are my friend and you will be treated well. You needn't worry."

Bonnie nodded. "Thank you," she said, "And I will repay you, Mirela."

Mirela grinned and turned back toward her. "You needn't worry about that either, Bonnie," she said.

 **:::**

Klaus stood outside of Bonnie's chambers his hands poised to knock. He was in the mood to watch her read. It was becoming harder and harder for him to pursue Katerina. His attention was elsewhere and the fact was becoming more and more evident by the day.

It wasn't just the interest in Bonnie that was beginning to bother him. It was the fact that he was allowing it to overshadow his own interest, his own aims. He was allowing it to get in the way of his plans and not just in the seduction of Katerina. He had yet to even ask Bonnie to perform a spell. He had brought her in to further his plans along and just the opposite was occurring,

There was one solution, he would have to accelerate his plans for the sacrifice. He would have to get rid of Katerina so that he could be free to pursue Bonnie. He was tired of juggling both when he only desired one.

He knocked on Bonnie's door and received no answer. Frowning, he used his heighted hearing to see if he could pick up the sound of her breathing or her heartbeat on the other side of the door.

After a moment he realized that there was nothing. Opening the door, he walked inside and found that the room was dark and empty. He was sure of it then, that he was too late, and that she had gone, had run.

But that couldn't be. She had left too many things behind. At least he hoped that she left enough things behind that mattered that meant that wherever she was that she would be coming back.

Making a snap decision Klaus closed the door behind him and walked over to sit down on her bed and waited. Waited and hoped that she would actually return.

 **:::**

Cato Ayers was a six foot and two inch tall, man of one and twenty. He was of a thin and muscular build and he had long dark hair that he had pulled into a pony tail with a leather hair tie. His features were sharp but handsome. His light brown eyes gave Bonnie a once over as she stood in front of him and the small caravan that made up of Mirela's family and people. He seemed to tower over her and Bonnie found herself intimidated as he bent down until he was eye level with her.

"You must be Miss Bennett," he said, his voice surprisingly deep and soft.

Bonnie nodded. "You can all me, Bonnie," she said quietly clearing her throat, "You are Mirela's…?"

"Cousin," he said, "And you may call me Cato. Most everyone does." Bonnie nodded again as he circled her. "You're very small," he said, "And your voice is tiny, like the cooing of a dove. No one would ever believe you are as powerful as Mirela claims by just looking at you."

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but closed it as Mirela walked up and pinched Cato hard on his arm, making him wince. "Leave her be, Cato," she chastised, "She's nervous enough as it is."

Cato laughed and Bonnie suddenly didn't find him to be so intimidating anymore as his eyes were alight with humor. "You needn't be afraid, little dove," Cato said, "The Roma never bite unless we are asked."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh a little as Trevor moved to stand behind her. She felt the tension that had begun to ease return a little as Trevor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mirela tells us that you can help Bonnie with a certain problem," Trevor said, "That you are skilled in the art of cleansing."

Cato nodded. "That is where my mother comes in," he said, eyeing Trevor knowingly, "The cleansing will not take long. Afterward some of our people would like to get acquainted with your mistress here. It isn't often that we have a Bennett witch among us."

"You know of my name?" Bonnie asked, raising a brow in surprise.

Cato nodded. "There are not many that belong to the supernatural and paranormal community that do not know the Bennett name, little dove," he said. He held out his arm in offering and seemed pleased as Bonnie took it. "So, tell me," he said, as they began to walk toward a blue and purple painted wagon with large wheels and outward sloped sides, "How did you come to be in need of our assistance?"

Bonnie trusted Mirela and so she decided to trust Cato as well. As Bonnie began to tell Cato of cutting herself and taking Elijah's offered blood, Trevor and Mirela followed slightly behind. "What manner of man is your cousin?" Trevor leaned down to whisper into Mirela's ear.

Mirela smirked as she took Trevor's arm. "A kind man of good humor who works well with his hands," she said vaguely, "He does odd jobs but music is his true passion."

"That is not what I meant," Trevor frowned.

"I am aware of that, Trevor," Mirela grinned, "I suppose you meant to ask whether or not he is a man that would be a threat to your pursuit of Bonnie. That is, were you man enough to pursue her, which at the moment only the Lord Niklaus seems to be, even if his methods leave much to be desired when thinking on the art of courtship."

Trevor rolled his eyes. "Mirela," he said, "Please, would you give me an answer to my question."

"He is a handsome man with a good sense of humor and a bewitching nature," she said, "He likes beautiful women with a kind nature. As a child he had a pet dove that he found with a broken wing in the forest. He preened and doted on it hand and foot, until one day he left its cage open and it flew away. It broke his heart. He likes to care for things that are smaller than him you see, it's always been in his nature. "

Trevor watched as Cato helped Bonnie up the steps of the vardo and opened the door for her. "One night will not do any harm," Trevor commented.

"Were it to be one night then you would probably be right," Mirela laughed, "However, it would seemed, that Rebekah has invited Cato and a few others to play music at the gathering that she is planning so Cato will be seeing his little dove again."

"What would you have me do Mirela?" Trevor asked, turning serious.

Mirela shrugged. "It matters to me not what you do," she said, "I simply will tell you what I told Lord Elijah. A man's regrets are not the fault of anyone but himself and nothing breeds that regret quicker than inaction."

 **:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson frowned as her brother paced in front of her. It was unlike him. Elijah was normally so put together and composed. Even at the worst of times he was logical and calculated. This person that stood before her didn't seem like her brother at all.

"This is about the servant girl, isn't it?" Rebekah asked, eyeing him as he walked pass where she was seated on the edge of his bed once more, "Bonnie?"

Elijah nodded, not bothering to hide the truth from her. "There's something that I want to tell her," he said, "Something that I should tell her. Something that she should know. But I know that if I do tell her then she'll likely shut me out or leave."

Rebekah sighed, at the very least Elijah was willing to talk about his feelings unlike Niklaus. The problem was while Elijah was good at talking about his feelings, he wasn't go good at acting on them. Nik had the opposite problem.

"I'm assuming this is regarding your feelings for her," Rebekah said, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Again, Elijah decided to be honest and nodded. "Yes," he said, "But there is another matter. A matter which I was not going to address but the more that I think about it, the more that I feel as if I have to." He sighed, finally stopping his pacing. "I have been helping Niklaus deceive her almost since her arrival," he revealed, "It has not harmed her in the physical sense but I am afraid that once she discovers the truth, that it will do some emotional damage."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "The damage was already done when you decided that you would deceive her in the first place," she said, "and really the fact that both you and Nik insist on feigning interest in Katerina, though its painfully obvious your interest lies elsewhere should have scared the girl off by now but it has not. I do not see what could be all that much worse than another woman being involved in this. I think that you and Nik should be honest with yourselves and with everyone involved. State who you want clearly and pursue them accordingly. Enough of the games and intrigue. If you need to use Katerina for the sacrifice then so be it, lock her in the basement until you're ready and be done with it."

"It isn't that simple," Elijah frowned.

"What exactly is making it that complicated?" Rebekah shot back, "You won't take my advice about Katerina then fine. But I do suggest that you start being as honest with this Bonnie as possible. She doesn't seem the type to do well with deception and in any case both of you are better than these games you like to play and lies you like to tell. Neither you nor Nik need these intrigues to woo women. I've never understood why either of you have thought otherwise."

Elijah blinked at her. He knew that she was right. That it would be best to be honest with Bonnie, even at the risk of losing her.

"If there is nothing else," Rebekah said, "You can leave. I need to get as much rest as possible. The feast is tomorrow. I will have to be at my best if I am going to make sure the gathering is perfect."

Elijah had stopped listening. He would tell Bonnie about the letters, he just needed to go for a walk and prepare himself with all of the possible consequences.

 **:::**

Bonnie looked at the gathered crowd around her as they chanted the incantation that would cleanse of Stefan and Elijah's blood. Even with the reassuring smile that Trevor was giving her Bonnie was afraid.

The gypsies language and magical rituals were unfamiliar to her and she wasn't sure how effective that the magic that they performed was, or if it would work on a witch of her caliber.

The chants grew louder as the logs before Bonnie caught fire causing her to take a step backward.

Cato separated from the crowd and walked toward her with a silver chalice in his hands. He held it out to her, offering it to Bonnie with his face carefully composed. Bonnie took the cup and looked at the blue liquid inside. A potion, Mirela had explained, that would help to flush the blood from her system.

Bonnie hesitated a moment, before she drank the contents of the cup. As she swallowed, the chanting began anew and suddenly Bonnie began to feel as if she were choking. She began to cough loudly, the cup falling from her hands and onto the ground.

Bending forward Bonnie opened her mouth and blood spewed forth, causing her stomach to churn. The copper taste of it filled her mouth as it streamed out. When it was finally over, tears were in the corner of her eyes as she stood upright.

The flames died out, the chanted stopped, and Mirela stepped forward. "It's done," Mirela said, simply.

Trevor walked up to Bonnie, reaching out his hand to her. Bonnie took it her mind racing. "Let's get you cleaned up," Trevor said, "How do you feel?"

"Free," Bonnie answered honestly.

Any stray thought good or bad that she had had about Stefan since her arrival seemed to vanish. It was as if she didn't care about him at all one way or another, something that relieved her. The problem was that thoughts of Elijah were still there, coming to her at a much more manageable and less obsessive rate, but still there just the same. Now her thoughts of Elijah were on the same level of her thoughts of Klaus, which should have relieved her. But she would have been more relieved if she could stop thinking about them both altogether.

:::

Elijah had spent the night prowling, hunting. Trying to clear his mind and decide what it was that he would do. He was surprised when, as he walked to his room, he ran into Bonnie sneaking through the halls in a hooded cloak.

She startled when she noticed him and Elijah could immediately sense something different. The bond that he had with her seemed less in magnitude. He was still drawn to her, still wanted her, but it felt more like it had when she first arrived, prior to when his blood was in her system.

"You have obviously been off of our grounds," Elijah said, "And considering the fact that I no longer feel as connected to you, I suppose I do not need to ask where. Mirela has always been resourceful and willing to help her own."

Bonnie swallowed, as she removed her hood and looked up at him. "I know that you didn't mind our connection but I did. And you weren't the only vampire whose blood I had been exposed to. I needed my freedom. I hope you can understand that."

She was frustrated. Even though she knew that the spell had worked, that she had been cleansed of him. Still she felt connected, and to her horror, attracted to him. The cleansing had changed things and yet it hadn't.

Elijah nodded. "I can," he said, "But I would like to talk to you in private if I may." In all honesty he was relieved that she had taken the step to cleanse herself of his blood. That way, if there were any residual feelings for him, she would have nothing that she could blame them on.

Bonnie hesitated. She was tired and just wanted to go to bed. "Can't you say what you have to say here?" Bonnie asked.

Elijah shook his head. "If I could," Elijah said, "I would not have asked."

Sighing Bonnie nodded. "Alright," she said, "We can go to the library." Bonnie walked around him and headed in the direction of the room, forcing him to follow.

Bonnie made it to the room first and walked in side. Elijah walked in after her, closing the door behind him.

"While I understand it was a delicate situation," Elijah said, "I wouldn't make it a habit of leaving this late at night. It isn't safe."

"I wasn't alone," Bonnie shrugged, "Mirela and Trevor were with me. Now what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Elijah hesitated, causing Bonnie to raise an eyebrow at him. It was now or never. "It is about the letters," Elijah said after a moment.

Bonnie frowned. "What letters?" Bonnie asked, deciding to play dumb. Elijah gave her a look and Bonnie sighed. "Fine," she said, "What about the letters?"

Elijah studied her a moment, wondering how exactly he should broach the topic. How he should tell her that she had been deceived all this time. "Those letters," he said, slowly, unable to look her in the eyes as he spoke, "The ones that you thought were from Niklaus, they were written by someone else."

"What?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What do you mean they were written by…," she began, but trailed as she thought about the letters. Thought about the words. Bonnie shook her head as it came to her. Bonnie laughed a humorless laugh as she eyed Elijah. "You wrote them didn't you?"

"I did," Elijah admitted, "At first I did it as a favor to him. I told him that you enjoyed written word and you were dismissive of his advances so he had hoped that he could reach you through a manner which you preferred. But he isn't the best with expressing his feelings on paper. I on the other hand have never had a problem with doing so."

Bonnie wanted to be angry with him, but she was too busy berating herself. She should have known. She should have known. It had been right in front of her all the time. "So, this was done to what end?" Bonnie asked, "You both wanted to get me into Klaus' bed? Is this a regular thing to you two? You helping your brother get women?"

"No," Elijah said, "It was never…we have never done anything of this nature. At first, I did it out of love and loyalty to Niklaus but then I began to enjoy exchanging letters with you. As we read your letters his feelings for you grew into something less about the games and the want or your body and your power and more about you. Which would not have been a problem for me if my own feelings for you had not changed as well. I realized that I could not keep assisting him, could not keep lying to you, could not keep ignoring the feelings that I have for you."

Bonnie ignored his declaration in favor of asking another question. "Was anything that you said in those letters…did you mean any of it?" Bonnie asked.

"Those letters were a combination of things," Elijah sighed, "My own assessment of myself, my own assessment, of Niklaus and what I have observed of his feelings for you and what I know to be my own feelings for you, about you. The first letter is the only letter that was not entirely written from a place of true feeling, true want, and true desire."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there a reason I should actually believe you?" she asked, "Or am I just supposed to take your words at face value after you just admitted to lying to me?"

"I know that you are upset now," Elijah said, "I understand that. I expected it. But I can tell even by looking at you that a part of you already suspected this to be true."

"Is that supposed to free you of any sort of responsibility?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Elijah said, seriously, "Whether or not you suspected the truth does not negate the fact that Niklaus and I lied to you. Just as knowing that we lied to you does not negate the fact that you have come to care for me."

Bonnie wanted to deny it. She wanted to tell him that she didn't give a damn about him or his brother. That the only thing that mattered to her was getting the job done that she had come there for and going home. But she could not. "Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"Because I want everything out in the open," Elijah said, "I want a fresh start. A second chance with you. There is something between us. Something that has nothing to do with those letters or my blood. Something that is not going to go away just because you want to ignore it or run from it."

Elijah walked forward and took Bonnie's face in his hands. "When I said those words to you tonight while you feigned sleep I meant them," he said, "And I heard your heart hammer and your breath hitch and knew then that I affected you just as much as you do me. Can you deny that?"

Bonnie said nothing and Elijah took that as an opening. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Bonnie's, gently at first, but then becoming more insistent as she began to respond.

Bonnie allowed herself to be kissed only for a moment before pushing him away. "You are right," Bonnie whispered, "I have come to care for you. To know you. Which is why I am not entirely surprised that what I thought to be true is a lie. And I've also…come to care for your brother in spite of myself and this whole thing is just messy and unpredictable and the last thing I wanted to happen."

"What you feel for Niklaus does not matter to me," Elijah said, "As long as there is something left for me. As long as I still have a chance."

"You're not listening to me," Bonnie sighed, "I don't want this. Any of this."

"You do," Elijah said, "You may not be sure what it is that you want from him or me but you do want something. I will be waiting when you are ready to admit that you do."

With those last words, Elijah kissed Bonnie on the cheek before he walked around her and out of the library.

Bonnie closed her eyes and touched her lips as the door shut behind him. This was not what she had come back for. She told herself that she should walk away from this. Detach herself and press Klaus to do the sacrifice, so that she could go home, before things got any worse. However, it was becoming more and more clear to her that it was much too late for that.

 **:::**

Klaus sat up in Bonnie's bed as the door to her chamber opened. He had fallen asleep while he had been waiting for her to return, and the hour was so late that he was surprised she had. He was sure she had run and would never come back, but there she was walking through the door and shutting it behind her.

She had taken off her cloak and shoes before she realized that he was there. She looked at him with wide eyes as he climbed out of her bed and walked around to stand before her. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Klaus didn't even bother to remind her to use the honorific. They were beyond that now and she rarely used it when they were alone anymore.

"I was waiting for you," Klaus said, "I wanted to watch you read. Where have you been?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. She didn't need this. She wanted to go to sleep and forget that he and Elijah even existed. "I was having an interesting conversation with Elijah," Bonnie said, deciding to get the confrontation over with, "He told me the truth about the letters. About how you had him write them because you weren't up to the challenge of getting me into bed yourself."

Klaus looked taken aback for a moment, but he recovered quickly. "Is that what he said?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No," Bonnie said, "I'm paraphrasing. He was much more generous. Not that it matters much. Whatever the case it still makes you both liars."

"You do not seem to be very angry," Klaus commented, as he crossed his arms, "Or surprised for that matter."

"That's because I'm not," Bonnie said, "I never trusted you. Not fully. I expect this kind of thing from you. I should have known better than to…" She trailed looking away from him.

Klaus knew that she would find out about the letters eventually. Had been prepared for it. And he was unwilling to back down. "You should have known better than to what?" he asked, "Soften towards me? Are you really expecting me to believe that those letters are the only thing that caused you to do so?"

Bonnie began to chew on her bottom lip, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "What else would it be?" Bonnie asked, "You bother me. I told you that. I would never have looked at you if not for those letters."

"I would have believed that to be true once," Klaus said, noting her nervousness, "Thought that it was a fact myself. But I have been thinking about it and I realized that the tension, the desire, was there on both sides from the time we first met. You like to guard yourself but your defenses are not as impenetrable as you like to let yourself believe. And you, even knowing the truth, do not find me as repulsive as you like to let yourself believe."

"So, you want me," Bonnie said, "You're attracted to me. That's it. Why go through all this for that? Why the letters? Why sit here and try to make me admit feelings that I supposedly have for you that are clearly a figment of your imagination? There are other women you could have if you wanted. Lady Katerina for example."

"I am no longer in pursuit of her," Klaus said, "I will force her into the sacrifice if necessary. Compel her to comply. There isn't really a need for the seduction now that I have admitted to myself that my interest lies elsewhere. And this isn't just about your body or your power. It was at first but I wouldn't bother if it were now. I would simply cut my losses."

"Then what is this about?" Bonnie asked, "What do you want?"

"You," was the answer, "All of you. Every last part. Whatever you are willing to give me and whatever you are trying to hide from me. Especially what you're trying to hide from me."

"I don't care," Bonnie shrugged.

"Then why," Klaus said, moving forward, "Did you ask me?" He leaned down, bringing his face close to hers. "You wanted to know the answer," he said, "Because you care. And because you also want me."

Bonnie wasn't sure who initiated the kiss. It happened so fast and became heated so quickly, she didn't realize what she was doing until she felt his tongue swipe across her lower lip. Bonnie pushed him away, harder than necessary, as a shock ran through her.

She didn't know what the hell she was doing. What the hell was wrong with her? First Elijah, now Klaus? "I need you to leave," Bonnie said, stiffly. He stood there hesitating and Bonnie wanted to set something on fire, or cry, or throw herself off the roof of the manor. "Please," Bonnie begged, "Go."

Nodding, Klaus kissed her forehead, before he disappeared. Bonnie made sure to lock her chamber door behind him.

 **:::**

The fact of the matter was, the revelation about the letters wasn't that much of a surprise to Bonnie. It actually made sense. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. The words had always sounded more like Elijah, and even when describing Klaus, it had felt like too honest an account for it to be Klaus speaking of himself.

The lies didn't surprise her either. This was Klaus and Elijah after all, and this incident was tame in comparison to some of the things that the Originals were responsible for. She was annoyed that she had been tricked, and had been made vulnerable. However, unfortunately a part of her was flattered that Klaus would go to such lengths to pursue her, even if his motives were sketchy at best. Just like a part of her was impressed that Elijah had actually managed to be honest with her before things got too far.

The feelings that she had begun to develop toward both had not ebbed and she was stuck in some stalemate of mixed and chaotic emotions causing her to want to go home more than ever.

This was not who she was. She didn't go around falling for vampires and kissing brothers. That was Elena's job. Her job at the moment was to make sure Katherine died or was sacrificed. That was it.

Still her mind kept telling her that it didn't matter how far things went with either Klaus or Elijah since she would be leaving anyway. That she could be reckless and selfish for once. That Klaus and Elijah could be the one's hurt and played with as opposed to the other way around as per usual. But she didn't want to hurt them or play with him. She didn't like games. And she didn't like the feelings that had surfaced toward both.

Bonnie sat at the table in her room, picking at her breakfast and staring at the wall. "Now that I know the truth," Bonnie said, turning to Mirela as the girl poured water into Bonnie's goblet, "What am I supposed to do?"

She wasn't angry at Mirela for hiding what she knew. It wasn't Mirela's truth to tell and Bonnie knew the risk it would be to Mirela if she crossed the Mikaelsons, even if the siblings did care for her.

"I can't tell you that Bonnie," Mirela said, seriously, "All I can say is that you should be honest with yourself about your feelings and honest with them. Show them the courtesy they failed to show you. Prove to them and yourself who is the better person in all of this. It will keep you sane and clear headed, with the bonus of making them feel even more guilty for lying to you."

Smiling Bonnie stood and grabbed a piece of paper, pen, and a jar of ink before sitting down again. She hoped that getting her feelings all out and in the open on paper would help as nothing else seemed to. "Thank you, Mirela," she said, as she began to write.

 _Elijah,_

 _I am not sure why I am writing this letter. In part I suppose it is because I could never say the things that I am about to say to you in person and in part because I am afraid that were I to see you I would do something stupid like kiss you or something smart like kill you. Either way the outcome would likely not bode well for me._

 _In retrospect, I think that I always knew the truth about the letters. I always knew that the words sounded more like you than like Klaus, even if you were being honest about it a mixture of your thoughts and his thoughts on paper._

 _I understand why the first letter was written. I don't like it, but I get your aim. What baffles me is the letters after. It doesn't make sense to me that you could feel the way that you claim to feel about me and yet aid your brother in his own pursuit of me. Do you love him that much? Or perhaps do you think of yourself so little?_

 _There was a time when I could never see myself caring for any one of your kind. And not too long ago, because of who you are and what you are, I thought myself immune to not just you but Klaus as well. I will be honest and say that I was wrong on both counts, and that I hate myself, and you, and Klaus for it._

 _You have no idea how infuriating it is to hear words that you have always wanted to hear someone say coming from the last person you ever wanted to hear say them. To be moved by something that was partially a lie. To be taken in by someone that you know is and will likely never be worth any of things that you are feeling. I wish I could shut you out. I wish that it was the blood. I wish that I had never come here. But I can't go back now._

 _I won't lie to you the way that you lied to me. I'm better than that, but you know that don't you? I'll be honest and say that my feelings at this point are so jumbled that I barely know what they are. But I do know that I am drawn to you, but at the same time I am drawn to Klaus. Even knowing what I know I can't turn it off._

 _I don't care about sparing your feelings because of what you are and what you did, and because I have come to believe after hiding so much of myself to protect others, that telling the truth is better than omitting things or lying when it comes for relationships or matters of the heart._

 _I am willing to open myself up to you if you are willing to keep everything out in the open from now on. But I will tell you that just because I am opening myself to you, doesn't mean that I am closing myself off to Klaus. I want to let my feelings play out naturally and see where they lead me. Ideally they will lead me away from both of you but with my luck it will be the opposite._

 _Still I don't see the point in saying that I feel something for you and nothing for him when that isn't the case. My feelings could grow or disappear but I am determined to stop ignoring that they exist altogether._

 _I know that this is not what you want to hear and to be honest I don't care. Unlike you and your brother I don't like to play games. I am placing all of my cards on the table and you do with them what you will. Whatever happens though, I have decided not to hold the incident with the letters over either of your heads. I am telling you through written means since that is your preferred means of communication and I will be telling Klaus my choice in person._

 _I am clearing the slate so that you both may start over, fresh, in your pursuit of me. If you choose to do so that is. The only warning that I have is that my days in the company of you and your siblings are numbered. I will not be here forever. I do not belong here and so even if by chance I do something idiotic like fall in love with one or both of you I will be unable to stay. So, I will make a suggestion if I may. Stop being a coward and use your time wisely. There are only so many chances I am willing to give. If you choose to end your pursuit of me instead then I understand, just know that your words, your letters meant something to me. Real or not real your words were something that I needed to hear from someone._

 _Bonnie_

Bonnie folded the letter and handed it to Mirela and watched as the girl disappeared from her room to search for Elijah. The letter was meant to scare Elijah away. While it was the truth, probably the most honest Bonnie had been about her feeling since her arrival. But she also knew that Elijah and Klaus would never agree to her terms. So, in this way, she was able to air out her feelings without having to actually deal with them.

 **:::**

Bonnie walked up to Klaus and silently sat down next to him, both leaning against the garden wall.

"Miss Bennett," Klaus said, giving her a sideways glance. He was doing his best not to look smug, as she was the one that had sought him out and not the other way around.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "My lord," she greeted all the same. They were quiet a moment until Bonnie next spoke. "I have a proposition for you," she said.

Klaus looked intrigued as he scooted slightly closer to her. "Go on," he said.

"I am willing to admit that I have some sort of unwanted feelings for you," she said, "But I also have unwanted feelings for Elijah. I want to be honest about that, and I'm sure you realized that before now anyway." Bonnie glanced over at Klaus, noting the frown on his face. It was a good sign that he would hear her proposal and dismiss it. Then Elijah would dismiss it. Then this would all be over and Bonnie could pretend that it had never happened and actually start to focus on Katherine. "Since I know about the letters now, I am willing to call all things equal," Bonnie said, "Start fresh. I want to see where my feelings for you could go if they will go anywhere. My only condition is that you allow me to do the same in regards to Elijah."

Klaus didn't particularly like the idea of Bonnie being involved with his brother. But they would be on equal footing. She seemed to want things out in the open and so he would likely know the minute that changed, if it changed. And he had a chance with her, and if he had a chance that meant in his mind that he was already the victor. Now that she was open to his advances and he would no longer have to balance her and Katerina, things would be much easier. "I agree to your terms," he said.

Bonnie blinked at him. "What?" She asked. It was obviously not the answer that she had been expecting.

"And I am amiable to your conditions as well," Elijah said, as he walked toward them. Neither of them had noticed him but once Bonnie did, her eyes widened even more. He waved Bonnie's letter in the air as he stopped in front of him. "I am not pleased with it," he said, "But I also do not believe it logical for you to ignore your feelings, be it the ones you have for me or the ones you have for Niklaus. That will not make them disappear or resolve them in any way. I believe the best way to handle the situation is the way that you proposed."

"I couldn't have said it better myself brother," Klaus said standing. He turned to and held out his hand.

Bonnie glanced at Elijah before taking it and allowing Klaus to help her to her feet. Bonnie frowned as she looked between them.

"I suppose we're all in agreement then," Elijah said, his eyes on Bonnie.

Bonnie wanted to run or back out but she had been the one to make the terms in hopes that they would run. She could not tell if they were being serious or attempting to call her bluff. Either way she was in no way prepared to have both of them pursuing her at once with the unspoken promise that she could not fight it the way that she had been. "Yes," she said, even so, not knowing what else to do, "We're all in agreement."

"Then we shall see you at the feast," Klaus said. He took one of her hands and Elijah took the other and Bonnie watched as they both kissed the back of her palms.

As they dropped her hands and walked away, Bonnie cursed herself as she wondered what the hell she had just signed herself up for.


End file.
